Mother Knows Best
by marcjc
Summary: Cries echo through the woods, while pursuing roars rumble into the roots. Golden locks lead through a labyrinth of trees, keeping the red hood near. The reaper arrives, cutting down the shadows with a darker shade of blade. The crying ends. Jet black wings cast a blanket of shadow beneath the pale moon. Summer's Gem, and Raven's Light. This is the story of Raven Branwen.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**Introduction**  
_

* * *

 _Their cries echo through the woods, while the pursuing roars rumble into the roots. Jet black wings hover overhead, watching the scene unfold._

 _You could run faster if you left Summer's brat behind, the bird thinks to itself whilst watching the grimm inch ever closer to the children below. Golden locks lead through the labyrinth of trees, keeping the red hood near. Their uncle rushes to their rescue, crescent blade cast aglow below the midnight. The only real danger is fear. The girl in front could learn from it—her father had been deluding her for far too long. The image of a bright and smiling woman comes to mind. The woman's coddling was certainly of no help while she was alive, and her carelessness at the end only added to the damage. The little girl can at least be commended for the courage to start this journey, foolish as it was._

 _On a stage set by starlight, the silvered treetops mirror the stalwart moon, shimmering like summer snow._

 _The reaper arrives, cutting down the shadows with a darker shade of blade. The scythe guides Summer's gem and Raven's light. The crying ends, and the wings cast a blanket of shadow beneath the pale moon._

 _This is the story of Raven Branwen._

* * *

Author's note: This story centers on Team STRQ, spanning roughly 10~15 years prior to Volume 1.

I've realized I like detailing action scenes (first in Ch4). The intro is more background and theme setting, but he END of Ch2 and 4 will introduce the FIRST half of Raven's dilemma. Spoilers are unavoidable with Raven, but I'll weave them in subtly. Real spoilers should otherwise be indistinguishable from my interpretation of her story.

There's gonna be drama. There will be adorable babies (Lol). And stuffs gonna get sliced, slashed, and stabbed because, come on, it's Raven! I have big plans for this one, so be sure to follow/fav. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: A New Morning

_Welcome to this humble story of a violence loving mom with a side of family drama. We'll have action. We'll have character development. And of course, kids. It's all about the kids._

 _This chapter establishes the state of Team STRQ. Raven's state of mind is expanded in Chapter 3, and a taste of action comes in Chapter 4. From then on, it's a downhill spiral in Raven's heart and mind as her incompatible past and present collide._

 _This has been a bit of a back and forth project for me, and I do hope you enjoy it till the end._

* * *

It's too bright. Again, with the curtains. Taiyang Xiao Long. Damn this man. I couldn't stand it with Summer—what makes him think he's any different? I'm starting to miss the candlelight from the cabin I grew up in. However...

The gentle tug on my arm dreams for my affection, though the bare leg over my waist thinks it can simply take it. How does he sleep like this? I look down at my daughter and watch her drift back to sleep after being momentarily woken by Tai's incessant leg flopping. At least she can sleep through his morning yawns.

"How're my two angels today?" Tai says, now kneeling over both of us on the bed. I told him to stop calling me that, it's weird. I even suggested that he say that to Summer instead of me. Then he started calling both of us angels. Ah. I just remembered swearing to stab the next person to call me that—the team couldn't get enough of it yesterday. Today's a new day, and there are oaths to keep.

"Good job, idiot. You just woke Yang up. Again." She stretches her little arms, shaking, clearly not liking the abrupt movement from the bed. She's a strong girl, though. She doesn't seem to cry much. She looks up at us with her lilac kissed eyes, aglow in the morning light. "She has your eyes, Tai."

"And she got your gorgeous hair," he says in a crescendo, lifting her into his arms. That's too fast, you idiot! She only just woke up, and now she's crying. He brought Yang up to his dopey smiling face and she started flailing, hitting him a few times in the nose. And her hair is your blonde, not black, Tai.

"Looks like she's got your punch, too." I laugh. She doesn't cry for very long in Tai's arms, something he's clearly better at than I am. She promptly falls back to sleep, comfortable and at ease.

"What are you idiots doing to my neice?" I guess we didn't realize we left the door open. Oops. Qrow Branwen greets us from the doorway, seemingly unphased from the night before. I thought he said he didn't drink? Who knew my little brother could hold his liquor so well. Our little Summer Rose, on the other hand, is slowly teetering behind him through the hallway.

"Aww!" Summer's hangover seems to disappear when she sees Yang sleeping soundly in Tai's arms. I wonder what it looks like from her perspective with the sunlight illuminating him from behind.

I clear my throat. "Summer. Leave."

"Eep!" She only just now notices why. Frantically, she covers her eyes with her hood and leaves for the lounge. Does she have hoods on everything? Even her pajamas? The crashing noises remind me of her hangover. More bottles are knocked over before I assume she's finally able to sit down.

"And you," I call to Tai from across the room. "I'm glad you were in shorts, but at least put a shirt on." I throw him his cold clothes from the floor, but they land on Yang as he turns. And she's crying again. I sigh. I'm a terrible mother.

I'm even more reminded of this fact as I enter the living room. The bottles of alcohol Summer knocked over don't even begin to compare to how many line the tables, counters, and bookshelves. Maybe active Huntresses shouldn't have children.

I immediately shut that thought out of my mind, almost ashamed by the reminder that I'm not exactly a Huntress by definition myself. I look down at my daughter for comfort, indulging myself in the privilege while I can.

"Raven, can I hold Yang? Please!" Summer says from the couch with outstretched arms.

"You can't even properly stand. Go help Qrow clean up and I'll let her wander about when she wakes." She just started walking last week. She's getting better at it, too. Her quick progress is a good sign of prowess. I'm going to be proud of her once she joins the tribe...

I end that thought, as well. I still need to figure out how to handle the situation. I glance at Tai, then at Qrow. I selfishly think to myself, why couldn't he be the older sibling?

 _Why do I have to be the successor?_

I hold Yang close, feeling her soft breathing against my chest. Tai sees my gesture and smiles at me from the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

How am I supposed to look into those eyes and tell him that my father just died?


	3. Chapter 3: Sunny Little Dragon

The scouting operation Ozpin sent us on today was fairly easy. We secured a path through an area previously frequented by Grimm, improving travel between some rural towns. He's changed the nature of our missions ever since I gave birth. We're not sent on long expeditions as often now. It's like an extended maternity leave for the time being. Too bad for Qrow and Summer. Qrow prefers tracking and recon, and Summer devotes herself to search and rescue missions. They won't have to wait on me much longer, though. They'll be able to return to their normal lives soon. Tai, on the other hand...

I decide it's time to tell him. This "family" of ours has been like a dream-one that I'll treasure for the rest of my life. But it's time to wake up and face reality. I can't deny my destiny. So instead, I have to deny them.

I walk into the bedroom. Yang's on the bed, practically bouncing. She keeps trying to stand and imitate Tai, but repeatedly fumbles over due to the bed shifting under her weight. "Showing off?" I ask him in the middle of his kick.

Ever since she started standing, he's been playing with her like this, trying to teach her how to throw a punch. This moron even thinks he can teach a toddler to kick. I can't count how many times she just tipped over sideways.

He laughs. "Nah, just trying to keep up. Our sunny little dragon here threw a few solid punches earlier! You should have seen it, Raven. She could teach you a thing or two. Isn't that right, Yang?" He turns to her and that sweet laughter clouds my mind.

"Taiyang." I pause. He stops as well. I only call him by his full name in battle or when I'm serious. I don't get it. I don't hesitate. I never do. I know what I have to do. So why is my heart racing like this?

"What's on your mind, Raven?" He comes close. Yang is still laughing. Part of me can't believe I joined the academy so I could learn to kill people like him. The other part is screaming, telling me to get a hold of myself. "Hey." He says, consolingly.

"It's a question. About Yang." And thoughts of the tribe fill my mind. I want her with me. But I can't. Where I'm going, a leader can't be hindered by maternal anchors, let alone emotional attachment. I internally scream at myself again, for calling Yang a hindrance. Tai puts his hands on my shoulders, and I push them away. I can't finish my sentence like this. I say the first thing that comes to mind. To my surprise, I find myself asking, "Am I... a good mother?"

Tai reaches for my hand but is interrupted by strange noises from Yang. It's like she's imitating his grunts from his display earlier. Suddenly, we see her throw one of the punches Tai mentioned. Her eyes flash red for a moment before returning to their natural lilac. She fumbles over from the momentum and continues laughing.

I'm suddenly surrounded by an embrace. The voice in my ear tells me yes, but my mind tells me no. "Of course you are." He looks down at me while I turn away. I can't do this.

His next sentence throws me completely off guard, disarming me entirely. "Did you see it earlier, Raven? She has your eyes, too."


	4. Chapter 4: Tangled Fate

_Fair warning, this chapter introduces my interpretation of Ruby's mother, Summer Rose. The few details we are given in the RWBY plot up to now are a single picture and occasional comments made by characters throughout the series. Yeah. I paid attention to that stuff.  
And yes, yes. I am keeping the timeline, as well as Ruby:Yang's age difference, in mind.  
I do hope you'll enjoy my spin on action scenes. I certainly had fun detailing them. _

* * *

"Man! That party was great, Raven!" Even Summer notices I haven't been myself lately. She's an odd woman. She's either the first to notice someone's mood, or dead last and too late.

This time, she caught wind before anyone else. I think she's trying to lift my spirits by talking to me more. It has the opposite effect. She wouldn't last a week in my life—or at least the life I'm going back to. This woman. She can slaughter a Grimm, but she wouldn't hurt a fly.

That party was the consequence of alcohol and sentimentality. I felt something strange earlier that day, and, using my semblance, went to visit my father at the tribe camp. As luck would have it, I was welcomed to his deathbed. Upon my arrival, he named me as successor to lead the tribe. I stared into the mask he held with desire and dread. Before he could hand me the mask I had coveted since my youth, I stopped him. I said I needed time. He died angry.

I eventually returned to team STRQ and started drinking my grief away. It was actually Summer, after seeing me, that invited everyone else to start drinking—whether she remembers it or not. I just played along to distract myself and savor what little time I had with my daughter. It helped me ignore the reality that when I return to my tribe, I won't be able to bring her with me. The team's company wasn't that bad, though. All else considered, it was a good night.

"I never knew you had it in you! You're always so dark and brooding; always so gung-ho and look-at-me, I'm Raven! I'll cut you!" Halfway through that sentence, she darkened her tone and started ridiculously mocking me. I know that's not how I sound, Summer. Her mellow voice returned shortly, to my relief. "And Ohmygawd, Qrow was _so drunk!_ Ha!" Except he wasn't. That was just the first time any of us saw him drink.

"Actually, Summer, _you_ were drunk. My brother was just fine." We're on a scouting mission to investigate reports of Grimm from what was a previously uninhabited gorge. The locals pass through here to get to neighboring towns. Just like last time, we're making sure it stays quiet.

We split into teams of two. Taiyang and Qrow are investigating the path above while Summer and I walk along the bottom of the ravine. She suggested the boys have some fun while we have "girl time."

"So Yang's growing up to be pretty feisty, huh? You just can't stop thinking about her, can you?" And, of course. Leave it to Summer to be right on the money.

"She is. Even just last night, Tai and I watched her trying to copy his punching. With her last little flop, her eyes turned red, matching my own." An unexpected warmth fills my voice, while an unwanted void invades my heart.

"You sound really happy, Raven! You must really be looking forward to raising her." Leave it to Summer to be dead wrong.

"But the eyes!" She adds. I swear, even the woman's voice is smiling. It's too much. "Aww, that's so cute! That's like, amazing! That's so adorable, she's like both of you, combined!"

"That is, quite literally, exactly what she is, Summer." How can this woman be uncannily sharp, yet unbelievably dense, at the same time?

And here we go. I spot it immediately. My brother must have as well—I hear Taiyang's voice warning us from above that there's a pack of Grimm in our path.

The left side of my vision suddenly flashes. It's just her loose clothing, but Summer crouches at a speed that makes her cloak seem to explode around her. Between the folds of the fluttering white fabric are countless throwing knives, and her twin daggers are already in hand, unsheathed.

I charge forward. Though the ravine walls race past me, Team STRQ's white Rose stays fixed at my left. I head for the first, and largest, Beowulf. The massive shadow expands in my path as I approach. I ignore it. In the corner of my eye, I see it fall as a handful of Summer's thrown knives pierce its skull. "Raven, left!" She shouts. Though I'm the superior strategist, I've learned to accept her sudden tactical suggestions. She jumps and I curve left, trading places with her as I weave under her cloak.

There are two Grimm lined up with one another in my path now. I slice into the first one with my sword and continue moving.

"Summer, now!" I answer back, shifting across to the right side of the ravine. "I'm moving!" As I say this, I see her throw another handful of daggers, now in my direction. They meet the face of the second Grimm when it tried to pursue me. The speed of our approach remains unhindered.

We're on the same side of the ravine now. Above me, I see Taiyang and Qrow in pursuit, but neither of them can do anything from that distance. I run my sword through a Beowolf directly in my path, and kick up into the head of the next one behind it. Summer impales it from above with one of her daggers it as she flies over me, anchoring herself to a stop.

The last Beowolf to our left rushes at me. One of the massive claws swings for my head and obstructs half of my vision before I slice it off. I block the second arm straight on and let it push me. As I slide off of the hit, parallel to the Grimm's body, I slash upwards into the beast's head.

The clapping from above implies that was the last Grimm within view.

"Ooh, look at me, I'm Raven! I'm gonna cut you!" Summer mocks from atop Beowolf she anchored on. She's repeating that obnoxious, overly dramatic tone again. It doesn't work with her voice, though. After a pause, she adds, quietly, "...cut you like an angel!" And she bursts into laughter. That joke again. How is it even at all relevant?

I'm not amused. "Summer, that doesn't even make any sense. Just shut up." Heaven forbid this woman ever has children.

I look at body of the last Grimm. The skull on its face seems to stare straight into me, serving as a reminder of the mask I'll be wearing soon.

We regroup at the end and I proposed changing teams as we work our way back to camp. The gorge we passed through separates two sides of a single mountain. I'll be with Taiyang now, while Summer and my brother investigate the other side of the mountain. Summer thinks it's because I want to spend time with Taiyang. The truth is that I just need a break from her.

The problem is that all Taiyang ever talks about now, even during missions, is Yang.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams and Destiny

"Hey, who do you think she'll take after more?" Taiyang asks me. My mind isn't in the right place and I have no idea what he's talking about right now. "I think I've got a head start on you, Raven. She's already throwing punches! She'll be just like her old man in no time." I guess we're talking about Yang's future. Again.

"Very funny, Taiyang. I assume falling flat on her back is your style as well?" Why is this conversation so painfully easy to continue? I wanted to avoid this topic. But at the same time, I don't.

"Hey, come on now. There's no Grimm around. You can unwind a bit." He says, reacting to how I addressed him. "Although, Raven, flat on my back really is my style, isn't it?" He says in a lower tone, leaning in closer.

He probably remembers being pushed down very clearly. "If you're making jokes about how she was born, it won't earn you any points." His shoulders slump at my rejection. I keep trying to return my thoughts to the tribe. And my father's wishes. And the future of my people—my family. My real family.

That last thought sank my heart to a depth deeper than I thought imaginable. Of all the darkness in my life, why can't I hold onto the single, little light that Tai constantly reminds me of?

"She seems a natural with those fists of hers. Thanks to yours, truly." Tai announces, beaming with pride. I can't deny it, though. "But hey, I think she's already picking up on some of your swagger, don't you think?" He must be talking about that look in her eyes last night. I'm proud that she shares my red, but her eyes are better tinted lilac. I wonder. If fate allowed, who would she rather learn from?

In my mind, I imagine myself wearing my father's mask in the center of the Branwen Tribe camp. At my side is my Yang, fully grown, sword in hand. I discard the thought because, deep down inside, I know I would rather she learn from Tai.

I re-envision the same scene—now my daughter stands free, unhindered by a blade.

"I dunno, Raven. You better get a sword in her hands as soon as you can or else you'll miss your chance." Tai says teasingly, pounding a fist into his chest.

Miss my chance? _My chance?_ I don't have a chance. I never did from the beginning.

"So you're taking my daughter away from me already!?" I shout at Taiyang, unexpectedly overwhelmed by my own emotions. The blame escapes me, lashing out at the last person to possibly deserve it. My voice echoes against the towering mountain.

"Woah, Raven. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He apologizes, not knowing why. He didn't even do anything wrong. It's because of the pressure, testing my nerves. This isn't like me. How am I supposed to lead my people if I can't even keep my composure with Taiyang? "Raven." He softens his voice. "Yang is _our_ daughter. No one's taking her away from you."

Again, he somehow manages to say the wrong words—words that I wish I could allow myself to want. Unfortunately, they're only wrong because he's right. No one is taking Yang from me. I'm the one that's leaving.

I walk ahead of him and say nothing for the rest of the trip back.

I dismiss the Huntress we requested to watch over Yang and enter the bedroom. I wrap Yang in her blanket and step out into the lounge. My mind is a mess, and I find myself more exhausted from shouting at Tai than I am from the Beowolves with Summer. I drift off to sleep on the couch, alone.

* * *

 _The Branwen tribe gathers around their leader, finishing combat preparations. Under the edge of the crescent moon, the raiding party follows tightly behind their leader's iconic mask. Her cloak blends into the shadow she casts. The first fires are lit, and her brothers and sisters swarm the streets of the town. Local huntsmen challenge them at the gates, only to be overwhelmed by the tribe's sheer numbers._

 _Only the strong survive. Those that fight us are slain. Those that flee are slaughtered._

 _As the raiding party pillages for supplies, attention returns to their leader. She lifts her mask and hood, freeing her flowing blonde hair to the wind. The lilacs have long since withered. Those eyes now command the night, forever stained with cold glass crimson. Their supplies are replenished for weeks to come—all thanks to the leadership of Yang Branwen._

* * *

I abruptly wake from my nightmare. My sweat spills onto the blanket Tai must have brought to me. It's the middle of the night. I must have passed out early before the rest of the team returned.

Before I get the chance to lose myself in thought again, I hear Yang's cries. From a window, I see a partial shadow blocking the moonlight, shoulders swaying with each breath. Where are our patrols!? I rush to the bedroom as quickly as I can. I open the door and see a Grimm passing by outside through the bedroom window. In a panic, I reach for my sword that isn't there.

My legs instinctively run to my daughter. Or rather, they try to before they're stopped by my own mess of a mind. At the worst possible time, I'm reminded by myself that a leader can't be anchored by her emotions. Though I'm only frozen for a split second, I feel myself erupting in turmoil as both lives collide into one another.

My madness is brought to an end as I see a familiar rain of daggers shower the Grimm from above. Like thorns of a rose, the daggers bleed into the Grimm as the white flower flutters down, impaling it with her twin blades. Her hood drops in the wind, and Summer's silver eyes smile into my soul through the window past her crimson-black hair.

If only she knew my shame.

Tai isn't in the bedroom. He probably left the bed available so I could stay with Yang alone.

My eyes return to Summer before glancing down at Yang. She stopped crying when Summer appeared. In that instant, my imagination torments me with the image of Summer sitting beside Tai, smiling brightly, with my daughter laughing in her arms. I'm torn between hope, hatred, and heartbreak. Summer enters the house and I suspect she tried to comfort me. Her words don't reach me right now. She said something about Tai training. And something else about Ozpin.

I steel my nerves. I've been soft ever since I gave birth to Yang. I'm the head of the Branwen Tribe. I will remain resolute. It's time—I need to tell Qrow about father's passing. Tomorrow is a new day, and there are oaths to keep.


	6. Chapter 6: Deception

_I've had fun dropping little easter eggs with descriptions and such, alluding to several characters/elements in RWBY; this chapter will be no exception, but do remember that this is ~15 years prior to Vol 1 (Yes, that's my excuse for my imagination). That said, rest assured that I didn't mistake a certain character's "habits." It will all tie in eventually! I also hope you've enjoyed the subtle game I've played with the use of Taiyang's name up to now.  
_

* * *

The uneasiness keeps my eyes open, and my nightmares don't let them stay shut. I ended up watching Yang sleep throughout the rest of the night, satisfied that at least she could rest.

The thought of losing her so suddenly haunted my thoughts for hours. I rise from the bed, fatigued. I force my senses past the harsh irony that, in the end, I'll lose her anyway. What's harsher is that the image of Summer's smile haunts me even more. Yang's sudden crying saves me from my shame.

I fight through my emotions to remind myself that I am the successor to lead my tribe—and someone still has to answer for why our patrols allowed that Grimm into the camp. Still, comforting my daughter brings me peace. I wrap her in her blanket and enter the hallway.

The air in the lounge is heavy. Tai and Summer are seated on the couch. Qrow is leaning against the wall across from me.

"Raven," Qrow starts, "we need to talk." His eyes trail down to Yang in my arms before returning to meet mine. His gaze pierces deep into my mind. Does he already know? Impossible. I didn't tell anyone yet, and there's no way he could have reached father. We're not on the same continent–we even cut ties electronically to avoid discovery. Word couldn't have possibly reached Patch.

Summer's empty voice returns me to the present. "She's dead, Raven." Our eyes lock as I turn to her, and I immediately look away. Her words don't even register in my head. "Raven." I hold Yang closer. "Ah..." Her voice softens. Do I look like that much of a wreck?

"Our babysitter." Tai explains, and the misunderstandings are lifted from my shoulders. "Summer told me about what happened when I got back. Summer was going to check on the patrols, but our babysitter wanted to let us rest after our mission. Scouts found her body this morning."

I'm too exhausted to feel anymore guilt. That Huntress helped us tremendously, yet all I feel is relief that Qrow doesn't know about father yet. I need to be the one to tell him. "Raven? Hey... Come on, sit down." Tai stands and walks to me.

I guess I was brought to the couch. Summer places her hand on my arm and my eyes fixate on her pale skin–beside Yang's face. "Don't!" I pull away.

This isn't Raven Branwen. I can't even blame the lack of sleep. I'm just weak.

 _Weak?_

Summer's hand recoils. I notice Qrow's brow raise as Tai sits down. His voice beside me points out the obvious. "You didn't get any sleep, did you?" I shake my head. "Then, Raven," and he turns me to face him. With hands still on my shoulders, he asks, "do you want to avenge her?" Though the motive is wrong, Tai at least knows exactly what to ask me.

Everyone is misreading my signs. It's better that way, at least. Qrow has become increasingly suspicious of my recent behavior, but he has no way of discovering the truth.

"Yes." I answer, though audibly without my usual conviction. Summer blinked twice after hearing me.

I didn't agree for that Huntress. I'm not so far gone as to have forgotten that I joined the Huntsmen so I could learn how to best cut them down. Right now, I just need something to slash at. I will steel my mind with the steel in my hand.

"Alright. We'll wake you when we're about to leave." He walks me back to the bedroom. For the first time in days, I have a clear goal in mind. I can sleep easily in anticipation of the battle to come. Until he leans closer. "Hey, it's almost time to feed Yang. I'll make breakfast for all of us afterwards, but..."

I understand. He's still confused from when I snapped at him. My objective judgment returns, and I leave my daughter with her father. Before I can ponder on that last thought, I lose the war I've waged all morning against my exhaustion.

I'm surprised I didn't close the curtains earlier, considering what's happened. Tai and his bad habits. First letting the sun in, now the moon. Moon?

I jump out of bed. Sword at my side, I run into the lounge to find two familiar faces. My daughter tugs on the stern young woman's clothes. The man sitting beside her greets me with a professional smile. The warmth from the fireplace contrasts the cold in my steps.

"It's been a while, Raven Branwen. Please, sit." I ignore Ozpin to gather my gear and spare blades. This man's tongue is as silver as the hair on his head, but I'd sooner cut it before I let it command me.

"Now, Raven. I know you must be upset, but rest assured—your team acted with your best interests in mind." He says, with his usual matter-of-fact tone.

"No, they didn't. They lied to me." Taiyang lied to me. Even Qrow left with them.

Ozpin's eyes narrow past his glasses. "Then let me clarify. I can assure you that Mister Xiao Long insisted on waking you. He mentioned a promise. Miss Rose, however, brought up several good points." Of course it was Summer. Of all people, it had to be Summer. "She said you had shown significant signs of stress as of late. Your younger brother also noted the changes in behavior."

Damn you, Qrow. You're supposed to be on my side, not hers. "Your team cares for your well being, Raven. But before you project blame, ask yourself this: Were you really in any condition to be fighting?"

The headmaster of Beacon Academy is a sly man with a keen ability to invoke many meanings out of so few words. But it's true. I wasn't ready physically–nor mentally. I glare back into the scrutinizing eyes. Beside him, my former sparring partner stands firm at unwavering attention. Tying her hair into a bun would fit the businesslike image better, I think to myself.

He leans forward from the seat. His hands curl into each other before he asks, "Then, how about now, Miss Branwen? Shall we join them?" His regal poise is replaced by the tenacity in his tone. They didn't stay here to stop me, it seems.

"We?" I turn to Glynda, struggling as Yang's tiny hands pull on the straight blonde hair falling from her shoulders.

Ozpin regains my attention. He stands and begins walking to the door. "Not Miss Goodwitch, Raven. I will be accompanying you today. We should make haste, as well. I hear the fighting is getting fierce." I tighten my sword grip in agreement.

I look back into the lounge before heading for the door. Glynda doesn't exactly strike me as a babysitter. Children want smiles, not sentinels. I laugh at myself, noticing the irony. My sword hand will remain strong, and I intend to ensure this camp stays safe.

I ignore the Taiyang's note on the fridge. Right now, I hunger for blood.

* * *

 _I would like to remind everyone that Raven isn't exactly a wimp._

 _Hint: She's kind of a badass._

 _Don't mistake her patience with Summer's mocking from Ch4. Raven will most certainly cut you._


	7. Chapter 7: Fairy Tales

_I like getting creative with the action scenes. Deal with it :)_

 _Ps: Spoilers will be controlled and minimized, as usual. Those that get the references, cool. Those that don't won't miss a thing._

* * *

I could join the team sooner with my semblance, but choose not to reveal the specifics behind my trump card to Ozpin. What we encounter, however, makes me wish I did. Seeing the scene, the scouts last night never stood a chance. On our approach, the ground was scattered with countless bodies of lesser Grimm, along with several empty eyes that I recognized from Beacon.

When Ozpin and I finally arrive, my suspicions are confirmed. Those Huntsmen we passed weren't a patrol. They were reinforcements.

I calmly assess the situation in front of me—though the chaos ahead can scarcely be described as calm. Multiple teams are engaged between two Death Stalkers. Ozpin immediately charges at one of the two enormous scorpion-like Grimm, allowing my team to concentrate on the other.

Taiyang is on its head and repeatedly smashing into the massive ten-eyed skull, while Qrow and Summer distract the ominously glowing stinger. Given his position and the pressure, the scorpion can't stab Taiyang without potentially killing itself. I don't expect that exoskeleton to last much longer, either.

I couldn't determine which was louder—the grotesque bone cracking after Taiyang's last punch, or the Grimm's final screech as Qrow stabbed into the hole Taiyang left in its head.

I join the remaining huntsmen against the second Death Stalker. My team follows suit, preparing to repeat the same strategy, but there's a problem.

"Taiyang, move back!" I shouted at him, but at least my legs moved sooner than my voice. Noticing the trap, I stopped him from advancing. However, the Grimm's movement tells me I'm too late—we're already too close. I only witness the scorpion's body turn halfway before the tail smashes into both of us. I land on my feet, but Taiyang crashes several meters away. I don't even have time to replace this broken blade before I notice the growing shadow. Next, my sight goes blank and my feet lose the ground.

"Raven!" The sudden white flash recedes from my vision as I watch myself falling further from Summer. Those outstretched arms that pushed me away seem to wave goodbye as the massive stinger approaches our team leader's bittersweet smile.

Summer's body bounced from the intensity of the resulting tremor. Ozpin, however, stands unphased beside the now pinned tail. Before it hit, Ozpin had unexpectedly slammed the tail from behind, angling it away from Summer. The added force drove the stinger into the dirt, burying it, as well. I seize the opportunity to switch into a different blade as Ozpin pulls Summer away. Taiyang rises to his feet in the distance when Qrow suddenly advances.

"Raven, I need Tai for this!" Qrow shouts.

 _Oh._

My sly brother. He knows he's not strong enough to pierce the armored Grimm himself. Who'd have thought Ozpin would be able to teach us something new? I turn to Taiyang. He doesn't get it yet, but we just need him to keep running. I sprint in his direction, readying my sword.

Before the beast can free its tail, I slash in front of Taiyang—activating my semblance. The portal I create teleports him directly behind my brother, already mid swing. Finally grasping the situation, he violently punches into the back of Qrow's scythe. Copying Ozpin's example, the combined momentum penetrates the armored exoskeleton, forcing the scythe deep into the Death Stalker's head.

No celebration followed the sudden silence. Too many people died today.

I join the survivors in relief, grateful to not join them in their grief. Some of the teams head straight for the camp, while others tend to the dead. I see Huntsmen thanking Ozpin, but they shouldn't be. Apparently none of them noticed that, throughout this entire battle, Ozpin protected only team STRQ. I dismiss the thought for now.

"Summer." I offer her my hand, abandoning my scorn for leaving me behind. "Why? I..."

My sentiments are interrupted by a jab in the arm and gentle laughter. "Geez, Raven. Always so dark and brooding!" She says with a smile. "Sorry for leaving you earlier," and after a brief silence, she adds, "I'm glad you made it, though. You look better."

Because I'm ready.

Tai just finished helping Qrow remove his scythe from the Grimm's body. He caught me staring and smiled, eyes filled with apology and relief. He must have had it hard, too. I've been so caught up in my own head that I've neglected what must be going on through his.

This man is Yang's father. And I'm about to tell him that I'm not his family.

I wish I could hear her sweet laughter just one more time, but that gentle lilac smile would destroy what composure I have left. Qrow and I won't be going back to the Huntsman camp after this. I was planning on parting discreetly, but gratitude and guilt sway me to tell Summer, as well.

I turn to Summer. However, she's staring at Ozpin, reminding me of my last observation. After dismissing the rest of the Huntsmen, he approaches us with an unusual sense of serenity about him. He's too calm.

Things don't add up. Anyone else could have been our babysitter, and he seemed like he was expecting me earlier. He could have come here right away, but he waited at the house instead. I have a feeling he isn't here for the fallen Huntsmen, either. Summer seems to share my suspicions. Though I'm not exactly in a fair position to judge, I can't help but assume ulterior motives.

The sudden change in Summer's tone takes us all by surprise. "Professor Ozpin. Why exactly did you come here?"

He sighs. After a look of puzzlement at Summer, his eyes turn to measure the rest of the team. Finally, he asks, "What's your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

 _Because of course I had to include that damn quote. PS: you didn't think I'd kill Summer that early, did you?_

 _Expect changes after this point. Hint: what exactly happens when Yang is 2 years old? It was subtle, I know, but Ch2 implied that she's currently ~1 (just took first steps)._


	8. Chapter 8: Curses and Blessings

Ozpin directed us away from the other Huntsmen and teams. We sit, gathered in an isolated section of woods, in disbelief and denial of his outlandish story. I was planning on interrupting him to announce my leave, but I just couldn't stop listening.

"So this is why you asked me to gather us yesterday?" Summer interrogates Ozpin, devoid of the usual warmth in her voice. "Sorry, Professor—but is this a joke?"

"I wish it were, Miss Rose. Unfortunately," he begins, "everything..."

"They're dead, Professor." Summer interrupts, not allowing him to finish. She turns to the clearing behind us.

In the distant black, the scorpion husks challenge any sense of life. The ground is reddened with memories of wishful futures, never to be realized. Summer's eyes seem to bid her fallen friends farewell before returning to Ozpin. "They're gone. For what reason?" She asks with scorn and sorrow.

She doesn't hide the thorns in her voice. "If you knew she was sending this many Grimm to Patch, why didn't you tell the rest of the camp? I understand what you're saying, Professor. And I'm eventually going to believe you. But right now, I will not accept." She stands and distances herself from the group.

"Professor." Taiyang stands as well. "If what you're saying is true, then what's so special about Patch? Why exactly are we here?"

Ozpin sighs, and his shoulders sink as he looks up at Taiyang. "Therein lies the problem, Mister Xiao Long. There is absolutely nothing special about Patch."

Breaking his usual silence, my brother speaks up. "Then how did you even know to come here? Enough of these games. Get to the point."

Ozpin straightens his posture, returning Qrow's glare with collected composure. "I didn't know. Unfortunately, this tragedy was unforeseen. Operations in Patch were solely intended to weaken the presence of Grimm. But make no mistake; this was a directed attack. My reasons for gathering you four, however, are entirely unrelated." Despite his position in this conversation, he speaks with command and conviction in his tone. It makes me sick.

"And I am truly sorry for what I am about to say. Miss Rose. Mister Branwen." Ozpin says, as Summer rejoins us with hollow steps. Taiyang returns to his seated position beside me. "But the harsh reality is that there is no reason for the deaths of your friends." Summer's eyes narrow at his blunt decree.

Taiyang grabs my hand, reminding me that I was almost one of those pointless deaths. That is, until Summer nearly took my place. This is the only warmth I've felt since I left the camp, and I'll accept it. The only thanks I can return is to hold off on abandoning him for just a little longer.

"How can you even say that!?" Summer shouts.

Qrow places a hand on her trembling shoulders. "Hey. Cool it a second." He turns to Ozpin. "I get it. You're trying to tell us that this is just how our enemy's like, huh? This evil overlord you mentioned. Killing for the sake of killing." Ozpin nods. My brother accepts killing for survival, but not much more. This exact sentimentality is why he wasn't chosen to be the successor.

Qrow resumes Summer's interrogation. "Then I'm going to ask you the same question. Why didn't you tell the rest of the camp? Why isn't this common knowledge among the Huntsmen?"

"Because it's suicide to do so. Isn't that right, Ozpin?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Though I wish I could deny you, your deduction is correct, Miss Branwen." His eyes turn to the rest of Team STRQ. "Let me ask you all: Do you recall the nature of Grimm?"

Silence befalls us as they realize the motive behind Ozpin's discretion. Grimm are drawn to concentrated negativity—they sense and seek it. This supposed witch wouldn't need to direct Grimm if the world's heroes admitted how futile our efforts truly are. The widespread fear and anger would be humanity's downfall. Impossibly overwhelming swarms of Grimm would end civilization as we know it.

The current illusion of peace and stability is a delicate balance between life and utter destruction. We live a cursed life. People seem to forget that the Grimm control most of the world.

"I'll say it again, Professor," Summer answers sternly, "I understand. But today, I'm not taking this as an answer."

"I apologize, Miss Rose. I will not ask for your forgiveness, nor do I deserve it, but I truly did not know the severity of the situation until I arrived with Raven." Summer lowers her eyes at his answer and retreats behind her white hood, silently defeated by her fatal flaw. She is simply too kind and understanding.

Still, she speaks. "Then, like Qrow said—get to the point. Why are you telling us this? If there's nothing special about Patch, then what's special about Team STRQ?"

Ozpin's commanding presence returns. "As you may have guessed, only a select few know of this carefully kept secret. But rest assured, there is more to the story—more that just so happens to be in our favor. Among the many curses with which humanity has been burdened, there exist 'gifts' passed down to give us hope."

Everyone welcomes the change in tone with combined attention. I've had enough defeatism for one day.

"I have come to grant your team a touch of these said blessings." And he stands, cane drawn at his side. "Not just anyone can receive them, however. A certain compatibility is necessary; you must have an affinity to your own natural gift."

We exchange glances with each other, and our curiosity temporarily distracts us from the lunacy Ozpin implies. Is he pretending to be some kind of magician?

Taiyang questions first. "What do you mean? Is this a weapon? Or something to do with our semblances?"

"Technically," Ozpin coolly replies, "it is both. And among you, the only ones compatible are the Branwen siblings, Raven and Qrow."

My brother and I fall silent, unsure of what to expect. The warrior in me jumps at the possibility of greater power. I desire strength. The mother in me rejects it. I don't deserve this. Such a gift would be wasted on a woman like me. However...

 _A tribe can only be as strong as its leader._

If I was born compatible, then whatever this is, it belongs to me.


	9. Chapter 9: The Right Decision

"I don't know about this, guys." Qrow hesitates, but Ozpin knows the reasons behind his insecurity.

"Fear not, Mister Branwen. I understand the concern regarding your semblance, but do remember: these two are not directly related. This blessing is only related in that it is a consequence of your individuality. Think of it as a chance. Your _semblance_ is misfortune. There is no way to know exactly how this gift will manifest, but consider it a means to control your luck."

"Fine." I answer for both of us, casting aside my doubt. "What do you need us to do?" Qrow joins me as I step forward. Ozpin's speech seems to have won him over.

"Can I assume that is consent?" His question is directed at my brother. Qrow slowly nods.

Before he can begin, I speak my mind. "I hope you don't expect us to be pawns in your hopeless war, Ozpin." He can look elsewhere for his army. My brother and I will fight for our tribe—and no one else.

 _No one else._

By sheer willpower, I suppress remembering the lilacs I will no longer cradle into dreams.

He sighs. "That is not my intention. This is your birthright, and therefore your choice. Though I would be grateful if you both continued in your path as Huntsmen," and he stares into my eyes, as if passing judgment, "I cannot ask you to put strangers before yourself."

 _My birthright?_

Very well. If destiny will deny me my daughter, then I will claim the power it offers instead. For myself and my tribe—my family.

I suppose I should also be grateful he never revealed our secret. There's no denying it—this bastard knew about me and Qrow from very the beginning.

"...Raven?" Summer's voice whispers from behind me. She can toss her emotions in the dirt. She doesn't understand what this heartache is. I glance at Tai before returning to Ozpin.

Qrow's answer to Ozpin cuts my conviction short. "Don't worry. I fully intend to."

"Then, don't move. You cannot leave or make sudden movements until this finishes. You have only one chance—This cannot be repeated again." Ozpin raises his cane, and circles of light appear beneath Qrow and myself.

Or is this a shadow?

At Qrow's feet is a glowing circle of pale gray, but below mine forms a void of deep black.

"The camp!" Taiyang suddenly shouts. Distant smoke towers over the treetops.

To my relief and disappointment, I manage to control my panic and anxiety. However, if Glynda fails to protect Yang, I'll make her wish the Grimm killed her first.

"Hurry up, we don't have time!" Qrow shouts at Ozpin.

An urge inside me begs to leave the circle and create a portal to my daughter. Raven Branwen, leader of the Branwen Tribe, ignores it.

Ozpin's scrutinizing eyes await my decision. He probably didn't expect me to stay still. "It can't be rushed, we must stay to the end. Mister Xiao Long, Miss Rose, both of you should hurry. We will join you as soon as we can."

"Damn it, Raven! We need to get back there!" Taiyang shouts at me, pleading me to break the ritual and open a portal.

"Please... Raven, this is our baby." The agony in his voice wrenches into my chest. Raven Branwen stands resolute in her circle of black.

I'm sorry, Taiyang. I overcome the anchors on my heart and stand my ground. I have to do this.

"Come on, Tai, let's go! It's already hard enough on her as it is—let's just hurry! There aren't enough people at the camp. We need to hurry back to Yang!" Summer Rose defends me as they both rush back to camp. Leave it to Summer to be right on the money.

If I could spit on this irony, I would.

Before she leaves, Summer turns to me. "I know this was hard, Raven. But in the long run, this was the right decision. I know you know this, too."

 _The right decision._

"Think of all the good we can do with this." Leave it to Summer to be dead wrong.

"Believe in us. I promise, Raven—I won't let anything happen to Yang." Just shut up! My mind screams at the sentiments behind me.

The sudden fluttering of her cloak signals the end of her speech. I'm glad she was behind me. I recall the haunting scene of Yang in her arms, no longer my own. Summer's smile brings me nothing but shame.

As he finishes this strange ritual, I sum up my conclusions of Ozpin's horrifying history lesson. First, the Huntsmen are mere figureheads to keep the world content. Second, the true enemy is an unstoppable monster. And last, but most certainly not least, Ozpin is a liar. This war is pointless.

Humanity's survival centers on hope. And hope is completely and utterly useless.


	10. Chapter 10: Love

_I'd like to announce that this is the first chapter_ — _and it's a long one_ — _to FINALLY use the word "love." When there are so many more colorful ways to express it, why not save the word for something worthwhile? I mean, you did wait 10 chapters, after all. Just saying.  
_

* * *

The glowing circles beneath us burst. The world seems to expand around me as I feel myself lifted into the air. I'm barely able to keep myself steady, frantically flapping my wings to keep from falling.

 _Wings?_

To my left, a crow flies forth from the glowing circle where my brother stood.

We land. Little by little, I feel my talons expand against the dirt and feel my fingers through my arms. I dismiss the irony of what we've become and draw my sword. I raise it against the portal I've just opened.

A crow and a raven. Ozpin turned us into birds. How fitting.

"Raven, what in the world happened to us?" The question needs no answer. I dismiss the strategic advantages from this ability that flood my mind and concentrate on the portal. This is no time for distractions—this is the last time I can make her my priority.

Ozpin urges us on from behind. "Truly remarkable. But please, defer your curiosities and experimentation for another time. Let us hurry onward." He doesn't need to remind me. Ozpin raises his cane and runs into the portal first.

He better not think I owe him anything. I refuse to take part in his pointless war. Not with Team STRQ, nor with my tribe.

"That guy. He said I'd be able to control my luck, but all this does is make it easier to stay away from people. I guess he wasn't wrong, though. Let's go, Raven. That little firecracker's waiting for you." Qrow readies his scythe and enters the portal next.

In the momentary solace, I look up into the night sky. The overcast moon reminds me that today is almost over.

Tomorrow is a new day, and there are oaths to keep.

* * *

I step out of the portal and immediately run to the house. The situation is well controlled—Glynda's babysitting is certainly more than adequate.

The smoke from earlier was a consequence of Glynda's Dust technique—a combination of her semblance and control over gravity. Debris from her attacks is burning in what was once the central campfire.

Tactically, the camp is her ideal battleground. The numerous objects scattered about are free for her to manipulate and weaponize. Clutter is given purpose as she raises them into the air, slamming them into Grimm and protecting the other Huntsmen. Between the Huntsmen and Glynda's support, this fight shouldn't last much longer.

Underneath the noise and mayhem, I hear it. I create a new portal to the sound of Yang's cries, and I'm taken to the same window from yesterday night. I attack the Grimm threatening my daughter, slashing it in half. I look into Yang's eyes through the glass barrier between us. Unlike when Summer saved her last night, she doesn't stop crying with me.

The crying breaks the sudden silence that engulfs the wreckage around me. The last of the Grimm must have been finished off. Taiyang runs inside and rushes straight to Yang, trembling from relief and desperation. She never did cry for very long in his arms.

Now that I think about it, this has always been one sided relationship. She never failed to ease my mind, but I'm a failure of a mother who couldn't comfort her very well in return. From outside this window, I know there's more than mere glass between us.

The cold midnight burns in the fire behind me. The flames are extinguished as the Huntsmen in the camp clear the debris. Ozpin and Glynda depart soon after the camp is secured and restored. The others retire for the night, leaving me alone with Team STRQ.

At least Ozpin was considerate enough to leave early instead of staying to assess our new abilities—or to waste his breath trying to change my mind. I accept the small blessing as a chance to savor the little time I have left.

* * *

We're all resting in the lounge. Yang is asleep in Qrow's arms. Summer and Tai are on opposite ends of the couch. It's long past midnight. The last few hours passed by too quickly. My time is over.

"Tai. Summer." They turn to me.

"Oh, that's right." Tai answers, yawning while stretching his arms. "We still haven't talked about what happened with Ozpin's ritual."

The day's stress and desperation has passed and he's finally relaxed now. Unfortunately, one more person will join the list of people he's lost today.

"Not that. Frankly, I have no interest in becoming one of Ozpin's dogs. His war is nothing but pointless suicide, but this is something else." I ready my nerves. I can do this. "Have you ever heard of the Branwen Tribe?"

Qrow immediately snaps to attention. "Raven, what are you doing?" His confusion and panic takes the others by surprise.

"Huh?" I guess Tai wasn't expecting me to change subjects from the ritual. "Well, you've never mentioned anything about it before, but I'm guessing it's where you both came from?"

Summer, noticing Qrow's expression, shifts in her seat uneasily.

"Raven," Qrow interrupts, "None of that matters any—"

"Qrow. Father died last week."

"What?" He pauses, taken aback by the sudden news. His grief for our father, however, is soon replaced by dread. "Raven. No. You wouldn't."

He glances down at my sleeping daughter before looking back at me. His eyes glare and plead at the same time. It seems he was serious about supporting Ozpin after all.

Tai misses Qrow's distress entirely and tries to comfort me instead. "Raven, I'm so sorry. You should have told us! Or at least told me. I'm always here for you. You didn't have to keep this hidden from me; I'd have understood."

But I did have to hide it. It isn't fair, but I won't be there for you, Tai. He really should worry about himself, for once.

"Raven, what's going on? What are you getting at?" Summer asks, sensing something else at work. I return her concerned look with a concrete stare.

"The Branwen Tribe are a bandit group based in Anima, just outside of Mistral. This is who we are." Summer's eyes widen in surprise. My brother, on the other hand, has a different opinion.

"Bandit nothing. They're murderers. They raid the weak and vulnerable towns too far from Mistral's influence for precious supplies. They're the opposite of everything the Huntsmen stand for!" Qrow answers, clearly forgetting why we came here to begin with.

"Qrow. You are a brother of the tribe. My brother. Not one of Ozpin's pawns." The suffocating tension between us clouds the room until Tai interrupts.

"Raven? Bandits? I don't understand, but it's like Qrow tried to say earlier. That doesn't matter anymore. It doesn't change anything. You're still my Raven." Tai speaks, consolingly, though I can the sense worry in his voice.

I wish I could make this easier on him, but I can't. He needs to let go.

"No, Tai. I'm not. I belong to my tribe."

"Raven," Summer interjects. "Why? Where is this coming from? Please, let's just talk about this. Ozpin doesn't own us. You're going to be your own Huntress. You're free to do whatever you want with what Ozpin gave you." Continuing the cycle, Summer is—once again—dead wrong.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing. Raven, this is wrong." Qrow continues, clearly trying to avoid directly addressing the real topic.

"Everything was going fine. You looked happy! We're committed to the team now. And don't you remember Ozpin's story? This is bigger than the tribe, Raven. This is the world we're talking about now—you can't possibly hate him this much. Can't you tell what the right choice is? Don't do this."

"Do what?" Tai hesitantly asks, barely recovering from his earlier shock.

 _I'm sorry, Tai. I am so very sorry._

"Qrow, did you forget why we enlisted in Beacon to begin with?" I know how painful this is going to be for Tai and Summer, but it can't be helped. They need to be prepared for what comes next.

Qrow cradles Yang closer. "Raven, no. Don't you dare. Just shut up. It's not too late—just stop this, now!"

There's fury in his words, but he doesn't raise his voice. He isn't trying to wake Yang, that much I can be grateful for. If she were awake, then for the first time in my life, I would run like a coward.

My next words are not for Qrow, but for Tai. There's no way to soften this. Maybe he'll hate me for being so harsh, but maybe that's for the best. Hate might heal quicker than his heart.

Once again, I'm reminded of the scene with Summer leaning on Tai, and my daughter in her arms. I stare directly into Tai's eyes and breathe.

"My brother and I didn't join the Huntsmen to learn _from_ them. We joined to learn _about_ them." Summer and Tai tense in their seats. "To learn how to kill them."

Summer gasps in shock. Tai's eyes cloud with loss and longing.

I stand. The door is just on the other side of the room. Part of me just wants to run. But everyone in this room deserves the right to know. I will see this through to the end.

"Stop this, Raven. These are our friends. Enough about the tribe. Enough about Ozpin's secret war. Can't you see it? This is your family." Qrow states while gesturing to Yang. I ignore it.

"The tribe is your family, Qrow." I say this, though I know only one of us will be returning home tonight.

 _Home?_

 _"_ No, Raven. Just stop. I'll do it. You're not a bandit, you're a mother." He says, but Qrow has no right saying any of this to me.

"Wrong. Your sentimentality and accursed semblance would only bring ruin to our people. You don't have what it takes, Qrow." He doesn't deserve it, but I shut him down by attacking his weakness—the semblance he is so terribly ashamed of. I want to blame him, but it's pointless. I was always meant to lead the tribe from the very beginning.

I look back at the door, preparing myself. "I belong to our people. Not to Ozpin—and not to you."

Now Tai stands. I know what he's about to do, but I can't let him do it. I turn away, walk to the door, and open it. The warmth of the house escapes me as I'm engulfed by the midnight chill.

"Raven!" All three voices call out in unison.

Tai catches up to me in a panic after my first few steps outside. I hear Summer's light, frantic footsteps behind him.

As expected, I feel Tai's arm wrap across my shoulders. He suddenly turns me around into an embrace and brings his lips into mine.

In that instant, my mind floods with memories of everything over the past year and half. From the pain of Yang's birth, to the magic of her sweet voice. Tai's pride and laughter. The companionship of this team that I am painfully betraying. And to now—to the kiss I cannot return.

I put my hand to his chest and, with an aching heart, deny myself even the chance to let my fingers linger. Without a moment of pause, Raven Branwen pushes him away.

His breathing is frantic. I gather every remaining ounce of conviction within me and force myself to look up into his pained eyes, reddened with heartbreak. I keep my face as steady as I can.

 _I will stay strong for you until the very end, Tai. Forget me._

"This is who I am. I am not a Huntress, and never was. I am Raven Branwen, and I am the leader of the feared and powerful Branwen Tribe."

"Raven, why?" Summer tearfully asks me. She's several feet away, but I can see the white of her cloak stained by the rivers streaming from her cheeks. Qrow stands beside her with Yang still resting—blissfully unaware in his arms.

Finally, Tai asks the inevitable question that I've been dreading up to now.

"But Raven, what about Yang? Our daughter? Our baby?"

My senses are screaming. Within me rages the most difficult battle I've experienced in my entire life. I suppress every urge to run up to my daughter and sweep her into my arms; to feel her soft hands curling into mine; to caress her soft, gentle breathing into slumber against my chest.

Beneath my stone dry gaze is an ocean of tears raging to be released. I steady myself with every last trace of willpower I can manage. Everything leading up to this moment will have been for nothing if I can't keep myself together now.

"What about her?"

I turn around open a portal. What was once my future is now my past. I gaze into the twisted red passage and walk towards my new tomorrow.

"Raven! No!" Tai shouts. The man I welcomed into my life begs me to stay a part of it.

"Don't. Please... Don't leave me. Us." I can almost hear the droplets against the ground as they fall from his heartbroken voice.

I feel them coming, but hold back my own tears. My tribe needs a warrior, not a weakling. My feet move slowly, desperately delaying the inevitable.

A hand falls on my shoulder. Between it, I feel a small round object pressed against my skin.

I walk away, and the ring falls to the ground. Behind me, I hear the grass crushing beneath fallen knees. There's only more step before it's all over.

Over my shoulder, I take one last look at my daughter, now facing me with eyes alight with stars. Our noise just woke her. I'm lucky to be already this close to the portal. That was the first time she called me "mama."

 _I wish we had more time. I wish I could say this aloud to the lilacs in your eyes and watch you smile into your dreams. You were the light in my darkness._

 _I truly hope Tai says this enough for the both of us._

 _I love you, Yang._

 _Goodbye._

* * *

PS: This is NOT the final chapter. I hope you haven't forgotten about a certain "red hood" mentioned in the intro.


	11. Chapter 11: A New Morning II

So much has changed in so little time. When I first returned to camp a year and a half ago, this place was a mess. My father must have grown weaker long before his illness left him bedridden. Our walls were in shambles. Our supply of weapons and ammunition were limited. Food was strictly rationed—or at least it was supposed to be. Among the numerous shortcomings that had befallen the tribe, the most lacking element was discipline.

Even though we live ruthless and barbaric lives by Beacon's standards, we were once a bond stronger than steel, forged by blood and brotherhood. Soon after my return, I discovered that members would frequently steal from one another—food in particular—each night. They had reached a point where they'd sooner turn their back to their enemies than to each other.

Some of them even tried to seduce me. As far as the camp knew, I didn't kill those that tried. And it's true. I let them live, mostly. That was my next test in controlling my feelings. My emotions clouded my judgment, and I impulsively cut off some fingers from one of the exiles. To the witnesses, it was sheer brutality. In my heart, it was weakness. I remembered that in those last moments, Taiyang had a ring that I gave up the chance to see, let alone wear. My fingers felt empty, and I needed an outlet. Besides, I needed an example, and I didn't need insubordination. So I got rid of them.

The exile spread a quiet chaos throughout the camp. Rumors of mutiny were spreading, and my new ability confirmed them to be true. Even though they wouldn't have recognized me transformed, these soft skinned grunts weren't exactly alert. They never even looked up.

Now, though, I'm proud of the current state of the tribe. Rebuilding hasn't been particularly difficult. Physical resources can always be acquired or replaced. The sense of loyalty and unity, however, is not so easily achieved. It didn't help that they doubted my power. That was, thankfully the easiest thing to prove.

I had apprehended all the leaders behind the plots and gathered them to the center of camp. It was quite the spectacle. The rest must have thought they were going to witness an execution—though, to be fair, outcome was just as good. Instead of cutting off their heads, I cut their ropes. Thanks to my spying, I knew exactly who their supporters were. I ordered those same people to bring the rebels their weapons and to join against me, if they wished. I didn't apprehend them initially because they were merely followers. I could reshape them. Half backed down, the remaining half joined the wrong side.

Afterwards, I challenged the rebels all at once.

I wanted to make their deaths more agonizing, but I needed to prove my next point. I ended their lives quickly. Then, I turned to the rest of the camp and reminded them why the rebels' decision was foolish. I called on everyone—those that sympathized with the now dead, those that remained loyal, and the spineless undecided. They were all at fault for jeopardizing the safety of the camp. No one took the accusation kindly, of course. I allowed their confusion and spite to settle in for a few moments. Eyes wandered from me to the corpses I left bleeding.

Then I reminded them. If this battle had dragged on for any longer—had their leader been as weak as they believed her to be—this camp would be overrun by Grimm. These monsters can sense negative energy, and this camp was a bomb waiting to go off.

At that point, I had their attention. I organized our first raid under my rule. I knew that since we were limited in manpower due to our limited weapon supply, this would serve as another opportunity to demonstrate my swordplay. We hit the nearest town. Two veteran huntsmen and what must have been some trained locals spilled on my sword, and in just one raid, the tribe's food and weapon supply was better than it had been in months. Everyone soon forgot what hunger felt like.

Qrow never would have been able to lead the tribe like this.

In that battle, I decided that a ring would have just been a pointless trinket. My sword is a better use of metal. However, it still wasn't good enough.

It's been well over a year since that first raid, and I still can't clear my mind. This might be a stupid mistake, but I'm not pathetic enough to fall victim to a change of "heart." I need to get this done before noon. After leaving instructions to my adjutants during my absence, I opened a portal and found myself somewhere unexpectedly familiar.

I'm honestly surprised to find him here, of all places.

Patch looks so much different in the morning without camp gates polluting your vision. There aren't any other tents or cabins here now, either. I dig my talons into the branch I'm perched on, upset at the irony I've flown into. Not only is the house the same, but I see more familiar faces than expected.

Dreams should just stay dreams. In the distance, I bear witness to a nightmare.

Last year, this woman saved my life. Now, she is taking it. I had made my peace with my lingering guilt and shame. I came here to accept it. Today, however, she was supposed to be smiling into the light I left behind. Not this.

In front of me, Taiyang Xiao Long and Summer Rose are smiling side by side on the porch. Her hair falls from his shoulders and into an all too familiar blanket in her arms. Wrapped in it is a little girl that is not my daughter.


	12. Chapter 12: Fear

I'm pathetic. I can't even delude myself into thinking this is disappointment in Tai or jealousy of Summer. I'm just scared. What was I thinking? The moment I saw the door open beside them, I flew off and ran away from my own daughter.

 _This isn't me. I've got to get a hold of myself._

The field I land in is all too familiar. This is the same path I walked with Ozpin before that fateful night. The vivid green beneath my feet betrays the history that tainted this soil. Too many familiar faces died here. I didn't particularly like any of them, but I didn't mind their company at Beacon, either.

I open a portal. I have a small inner circle within the tribe that I can trust. My semblance offers unparalleled mobility, and this small group lets me utilize it to its fullest. Two of my best are waiting for me at a fair distance away from the camp. I keep my transformation ability a secret, and discretion is key. I step through the winding red portal as my mind wanders.

 _What would her semblance have been? I think to myself, recalling the night when her eyes flashed red like mine._

"Raven! We need to hurry back! What the hell took so long?" My clouded thoughts are broken by the frantic desperation of the woman in front of me. "We don't have time to waste—the camp's being overrun by Grimm!"

The man beside her points upwards at the hill towards the camp. The black smoke from the camp hardly compares to the shadows I see crawling up the hill. He turns towards me, waiting for my word. They wanted to run back, but they obediently followed orders and waited for my return.

"Get ready. I don't know what we're going to dive into once we go through this portal." They nod at my words, and we warp to the camp with weapons raised.

I immediately slash into the crowd of Beowulves as we exit the portal. The pleading and thanks whispered at my feet are barely heard over the screams and cries that surround us. The bloody hand of the man I warped to releases my clothes and drops to the ground. Something's not right. The camp has been stable since I took control. Grimm couldn't have possibly been drawn to us. Furthermore, this is too organized—just like the attack on Patch.

I order the two behind me to support the struggling areas in the camp. I'm not letting any more of my people die today. I trained my inner circle specifically for situations like this. I open portal after portal, warping between groups and killing waves of Grimm with each pass. The sighs of salvation from the wounded and dying fill my ears.

That's what I tell myself, at least. I don't want to think that their final breaths were from disappointment. They died because I was too late. Because I chose my daughter over them.

 _And in the end, I never even let myself see her. Their deaths are meaningless._

Now, some of my men are cheering. It goes without saying that my arrival has single-handedly turned this battle around. This is nothing.

The restored morale abruptly disappears with the sun. In an instant, the ground was swallowed by black, taking the sky with it. I still feel the ground beneath my feet, but my mind makes no sense of the endless swirling void surrounding me—nor the echoing voice that invades me.

"I thought I felt something different in this region." A woman's voice assaults my senses. "I must say, I'm quite surprised. You leave traces of chaos behind you, but keep your camp well controlled. Your efficiency fits the role of one of Ozpin's chosen, but your choices certainly do not. You steal. You kill. You plague. It's almost fascinating."

In the center of what was once our camp, a woman's silhouette forms from the shadows. I can't see her face, but the pale shade of her fingers from her sleeves reveal complexion devoid of life. "You're nothing like the other chosen. I should thank you for spreading turmoil but," she pauses, dropping her sinister smile, "you're beginning to annoy me."

"What's she saying!?"

"What do we do, Raven?"

"Help us!"

My tribe's voices finally reach me. Though it echoes taller than mountains, no one else can hear this woman's ominous voice.

This is her—the merciless witch Ozpin warned us about.

 _That bastard and his false hope. My "blessing" is nothing compared to this monster._

The empty eyes of my fallen stare into me, pleading for vengeance. By conditioning and instinct, I stand my ground and raise my sword. My tribe readies as well, driven by my illusion of courage. She laughs.

She knows. Those demonic red eyes overpower my own. My steel stays firm, but my willpower shatters.

 _This haunting laughter._

 _I hold my stance for my tribe, but, for the first time in ages, I am truly afraid._

 _I don't want to die like this._

"Remember this feeling, worm." My insides cringe at her words. "Learn your place. Stay out of my way. If you waste my time, I will bring you terrors darker than death."

In the next moment, the pitch black void seems to darken and grow. Against the emptiness, countless shadows sharpen above me. By instinct, my body automatically runs. Without purpose. Fight, flight, I don't know what I'm doing, but I see the witch named Salem drawing closer.

I can't react. I only blinked once. When I opened my eyes, what were once massive needles turned to fangs. I don't even have any breath to scream as the giant jaw tears into my flesh.

The sudden flash of light signals the end.

"Hey! Boss, what happened!? Who the hell was that?" The arm tugging at my shoulders returns me to my senses. The blinding flash was reality abruptly forcing itself back into vision. The bodies littering the floor cement the fact that Salem is truly unstoppable. The vision just now was an illusion, but the waves of Grimm were real. The blood in my camp is proof enough.

Apparently, I started running towards Salem earlier. It must have looked like a valiant charge to the camp. There's as much admiration and praise as there is grieving. They don't know how helpless I felt.

As I reorganize the camp and tend to the survivors, I shamefully prepare plans to avoid Salem and the Grimm as much as possible.

Earlier, she mentioned another. She must have meant Qrow, who is likely still chasing Ozpin's ideals. Does he even know what he's involved in? How involved is the rest of the team? My heart sinks. I hate myself for it, but my instincts for self preservation win over my heart.

Tai and Yang. I can only hope for their safety. Like a coward.


	13. Chapter 13: Family Matters

I need to slow our pace down. I've clearly become paranoid. Over the past few months, I've lost count of how often I've shifted camp since the attack. It's time to stop acting blindly. To steer us in the right direction, I need answers. I ready myself and open a portal.

I quietly hope to myself that only one person is on the other side. I'm much better at keeping my heart in check now, but I'd still rather not face unnecessary distractions.

 _A bar? That's unexpected._

I step out into an empty night street. The architecture tells me I'm in the kingdom of Atlas, and I find myself grateful to be far away from Patch. I step into the bar and eye the back of an all too familiar sword seated at an isolated table by the door.

"So, I hear you're a teacher now. Poisoning the minds of children to become martyrs? That's low, brother." I say as I approach his table, taking the seat across from him.

"Our first reunion in over two years, and that's all you have to say to me? You're as terrible a sister as you are a mother." I can do without his accusations. That almost stung.

"I know you've been fighting for Ozpin. You've surely been putting your curse to good use. Tell me what you know, Qrow."

"If you're asking about our 'enemy,' Summer can tell you more about the activity around you in Anima. Her missions always take her there."

I wasn't expecting that. I guess I was right. Active Huntresses shouldn't have children. Especially her.

"She can't gather information like you can. You make a better rat than a crow. Talk."

"Insulting me isn't exactly the best way to ask for information. Since when did I owe you any favors?" He remarks. He has a point, but I don't care.

"And you know that I'll get my answers one way or another. There's quite a few people in this bar. Don't you think they'd be upset if we started arguing?" I place my hand on my sword to get my point across. He's still the son of the Branwen tribe; his information is rightfully ours. I doubt putting it that way will speed this up, though.

He raises his glass and sips, glaring at me as he does.

"Anything for my _dear sister_." He says, chastising me with his tone as he lowers the glass.

"She's influential, and unquestionably powerful, but doesn't act on her own. Not directly, anyway. She's got a small gathering and a private little army on call, but the overall network is deeply rooted. She has players in every major kingdom, feeding her information. Though she can't directly attack the kingdoms, she uses her information to cut off travel routes and keep pressure on the borders."

 _Valuable information, indeed. Keep talking, brother._

"She's not omnipotent, though. It's not like she can mind control every Grimm in the world and take the kingdoms by force. But anything and anywhere outside the kingdom's protection is in constant danger." He says, taking another sip. "Everyone's at risk. Like, say, a roaming tribe of bandits." Now he's just trying to scare me.

He turns to me, glass in hand, releasing the tension in his eyes.

"Come back, Raven. Everyone misses you."

I roll my eyes, recalling what I witnessed on the porch several months ago.

"You know, Raven, Summer cares for Yang like her own. But she isn't trying to take your place. Yang recognized the difference. I was there when she asked why her baby sister looked like Summer, but not her."

I was wondering when he would bring this up. He's probing to see if I already know about their child. I won't bother denying it; he can think what he wants. After reading my silent acknowledgment, he continues.

"She knows everything. Summer told her everything. But only good things. Everyone wants you to come back. That little firecracker especially."

"Right. Like how Taiyang faithfully waited for me." I respond, spitefully. I keep my cool, but I can't hide the bitterness in my voice.

He slams his drink on the table. "You take that back. Do you have any idea what you did to Tai? He fell apart. You can blame yourself for how close they became. Summer had to take care of Yang with how messed up Tai was. You have no right to talk if you don't even intend to come home."

"Home? How can you all even stand that place with what happened? The grave of dozens of Huntsmen. Great place to raise children."

"Speak for yourself. Choosing a bunch of murderers and thieves over your own daughter. Father would be proud."

"You weren't even there. You have no idea what he wanted."

"Neither do you. You never told him about Yang. Am I right?"

I can't answer to that. Still, father guarded the tribe faithfully. He understood all too well that sacrifices had to be made. Qrow should have learned this the day we left mother.

Cold silence. The ice between us freezes the air in the bar until Qrow breaks it.

"Tai's the one that wanted to keep that damn house. All because of you. Ozpin let him keep it when we broke down camp. Everyone else was glad to be gone, but he insisted on staying."

 _I really don't want to hear this._

"We kept visiting him, and he only kept getting worse. Between comforting him and tending to Yang, of course he'd get close with Summer." I can deal with talking about Taiyang, but I'd rather not hear Summer's name. I'd sooner stab her than speak to her, let alone talk about her. Or that little brat of hers.

"Go to hell, Qrow. Just shut up. Why are you even defending her? Oh, right. You just sat by and watched it happen. She's the one who stole him. Her and that damn kid."

"That 'damn kid' is my niece—and your step-daughter. You haven't seen how much Yang watches over her. She doesn't care that Summer's not her mom, but she definitely cares that Ruby is her baby sister."

"You're wasting your breath. Are you expecting me to come running back and give this brat a big hug? I came here for answers, Qrow. Not for you to keep pissing me off."

He visibly calms himself before speaking again. "You can't just disappear like this, Raven. Yang wants to see you."

"Maybe you should stop drinking. Alcohol makes you too emotional and sentimental. It's quite unbecoming."

He sighs, swirling his drink in his hands. "You know, I still remember walking in on Summer drunk and crying the night Yang said she wanted to go out and find her 'real mommy.'"

"Then maybe her new mother should do a better job instead of constantly going on missions."

Qrow narrows his eyes. I guess he didn't like how I said that. That single sentence rejected everything he's thrown at me. The invitation. Taiyang's condition. Yang's curiosity.

 _My motherhood._

He's clearly upset. Deal with it, little brother. You worthless baby.

"The real reason Summer takes long distance missions isn't because she's obsessed with search and rescue. Don't you get it? She could live out her hero complex locally." He pauses, sipping his drink. I guess alcohol makes him dramatic, too. "She flies to missions in Anima because she's looking for you. But you keep moving camp."

His eyes widen. "Wait. That's what this is about, isn't it?" He sharpens his glare before continuing.

"You make me sick. You're just running from Salem, aren't you? Something happened. You're scared. You're selfishly worrying only about yourself." Now, his words sting. "The Grimm activity in Patch still isn't perfect, Raven. Aren't you the least bit concerned about your daughter?"

"I'm protecting my people. Besides, Ozpin's war is pointless. There is no end to this. It's been how long since this all began? Countless lifetimes, and he's failed in each one. The world is stronger now more than ever, and he still has no chance."

"That wasn't what I asked, Raven." He presses again.

"I'm the one asking questions, Qrow." I remind him.

"Summer's not stupid, you know. She knows exactly how the Huntsmen are just a charade." He says, whispering so no one hears him. "She actually agrees with you. But she's fighting Ozpin's war not because of some sense of justice. She decided she doesn't want these kids to have to fight when they grow up."

Even now, she brings me shame. Damn you, Summer. I hate your very existence. I've had enough.

"I see that's all I'm going to get out of you." I stand and turn away, preparing to leave.

Still, the little information gave is actually quite useful. I've avoided highly isolated locations believing that they held the greatest risk. Now I know that I just need to entrench ourselves far enough from primary areas of traffic, but remain close enough to raid locally as necessary and to intercept cargo shipments or travelers.

"So that's it?" Qrow says to my back. "You won't even visit them?"

I leave the table and start walking.

"Like I said, Summer isn't trying to take your place. She said herself that if you came back, she'd step aside. She even said she'd leave, if you hated her that much. Tai won her heart, but she's too damn giving. She still just wants you all to be a family again."

His sentimentality must be contagious. Feelings plague my mind again. There's no avoiding nor denying it. In my heart, I know she truly is a better mother than I ever could be. I hate you, Summer. I hope Salem makes you suffer.

 _But I take the thought back. Tai has suffered enough. Losing another would destroy what's left of him._

As I exit the bar, I barely hear Qrow's last sentence.

"He still has it, Raven. Summer made him keep the ring. For you."


	14. Chapter 14: Rose Gold

I apologize for the delay in these last few chapters. I do try, but creative writing has a way of losing to work and college :(  
Rest assured, I intend to see this story to the end, though! Now, without further ado, we continue with the 2nd phase of Raven's poor decision making.  
P.S. I felt like doing another _very_ minor cameo (Volume 5).

* * *

Why the hell does Summer have to be so ditsy, yet so tactically aware? Acting on Qrow's information, I rotated men in and out of neighboring towns to watch for activity any foreign Huntsmen that may appear. Her conspicuous white cloak was easy enough to spot. I tried to handle this myself at first, but she noticed me quickly.

Qrow must have told her about my ability, as she frequently looked into the sky when checking her surroundings. I had to fly for miles in different directions to lose her the first time she caught me.

And she's persistent. For the first few months, she would fly to Anima two or three times a month. She eventually started coming less frequently, though. It slowed to once a month, and eventually her visits became random and inconsistent. Her missions keep her far from my areas of operation, so she can't devote much time in searching, but she's persistent nonetheless.

 _And for some reason, I keep avoiding her._

I decide this cycle can't continue, and make preparations to confront her once and for all. She's certainly slowed her pace, but she hasn't exactly stopped trying.

* * *

"Keep watch. Expect me back by dark. Call the usual scouts and have them stay in the nearest towns and to postpone movements until tomorrow." I say to the group behind me. They are effectively my second-in-command. They know about my transformation ability, so solo departures like this aren't out of the ordinary. This time, however, I have a different agenda.

I need to finally set things straight with her. She needs to stop searching for me. They both need to move on.

 _So I can move on, too._

"Got it, boss," says a tattered and battle-worn woman. She was severely injured during Salem's raid. She can't move much anymore, but she's trustworthy, a cunning strategist, and undoubtedly one of my most faithful. The trust formed mostly because we have similar stories. It's a shame that she probably doesn't have much longer to live. She said her young daughter—I think her name was Vernal—vowed to search for her, much like Yang said for me. She's the only one that knows the real reason I'm leaving today.

Kids really do say the craziest things. I secretly hope for their reunion one day, though. At least one of us should have one, I think to myself as I enter the portal leading to Summer Rose.

* * *

Patch truly is a strange place. Grimm activity has lessened since Ozpin's last major operation here, but despite the presence of local Huntsmen and trained staff—as well as students from Signal Academy—the Grimm never seem to disappear.

I immediately transform after closing the portal behind me. Tai teaches at Patch's Signal Academy with Qrow, meaning Summer should be the only one at the house at this hour. I land on the branch of a distant tree and take in the sight before me.

What I assume is Summer's little brat is crying—for who knows why—in the open field beside the house. She's weak and hardly compares to my daughter. Yang was never such a crybaby, even as an infant. The scene I witness proves it.

My little girl. She takes the whining kid on her back and, though her legs are shaking, starts walking to the house. She's strong for her age, both physically and mentally. As expected. Though I enjoy indulging myself in this pride and affection, a sudden realization weighs down on my heart.

Yang's gotten bigger. She's not a toddler anymore. She's grown so much.

 _Just how long have I been gone?_

As the children approach the porch, Summer comes running out. Her hood is flailing behind her, as usual. Even her daughter has a red hood hanging from her shoulders. I'm glad that Yang isn't cursed with their fashion choices.

"Ruby!? Ohmygosh, what happened, sweetie?" Summer kneels before the two.

It's faint from here, but I can hear it. My daughter's voice. She's speaking now.

"Running, mom. Ruby fell down. She hurt her knee. I got her now. She's okay." Simple, yet clear sentences.

I remember how Qrow said Yang dotes on this little girl. I didn't pay attention to it earlier, but Summer's daughter stopped crying—mostly—when Yang carried her.

"Of course she is, honey. Because big sis won't let anything happen to her." Summer says to her own daughter. "Isn't that right, Yang?" Summer pats Yang's head while she speaks. My daughter giggles.

 _Her sweet laugh. Her golden hair. Her beaming confidence._

Do I have any right to say I've missed her? I know nothing about the child in front of me now.

"Now, come here, Ruby." Summer says, lifting the other girl off of Yang's back. "Do you smell that? You know what that is, right?"

The brat's sobbing ceases, and her sniffling changes to sniffing. She starts nodding her head in reply, recognizing whatever the scent is.

"That's right! Your favorite!" Both children cheer. Before heading back into the house, Summer looks to Yang.

"You did a very good thing carrying your sister, Yang. I'm gonna patch up Ruby's boo-boo, okay? You can keep playing; I'll bring out the cookies for all of us soon."

"But I broke the sandbag, again." Yang says, pointing to what looks like a dummy target in the field.

In that moment, my pride bursts forward once again. Not only is she strong in character, but she's also a natural for combat. She really did inherit Tai's punches. I'm overwhelmed with joy until I remember Summer's reason to fight Ozpin's war.

For the first time, I start to care about it. I don't want Summer to fail. If they can truly defeat Salem, then Yang will never have to worry about Huntsmen or Grimm. She'll have a normal life, and the only danger will be that of other people.

 _Specifically, people like me_.

Summer's annoying laughter releases me from my self torment. "Oh, that's okay, honey. Daddy's gonna have to make better ones for you, huh? Don't worry, I'll fix it when I come back."

"Can I try fixing it?" Yang asks, demonstrating initiative.

"Nuh-uh! Yang breaks it. Can't fix. Nyaa! " Summer's little brat calls back, teasingly.

"Yes, I can!" Yang shouts back.

"Girls, calm down. Ruby, you..." Summer starts, but is interrupted by the kid mid-sentence.

"Kidding! You can do it!" The child says while giggling. Her smile is as blinding as Summer's.

"Duh. I'm big sis!"

"What am I gonna do with you two?" Summer says, smiling brighter than ever. "Now, Ruby. I'm glad you forgot about your knee, but I didn't. Let's let Yang work on her toy. We'll be back, okay?" They begin walking back into the house.

"Okay, Summer."

My heart skipped a beat when I first heard Yang say "mom," but...

 _Did she just call her "Summer?"_

That's right. It's just as Qrow said. Yang knows. She must still call Summer "mom" out of habit, but she makes a distinction now that she knows the truth. And that requires conscious effort. I almost feel sorry for Summer for being reminded of this potentially every day. Almost.

Yang is _my_ daughter, not hers.

And now, she's right here. It's just the two of us. I came here to confront Summer and coerce her to stop searching for me, but Yang is right here.

In this same house, _she's right here._


	15. Chapter 15: The Rose And The Lilac

She's kneeling down by the fallen sandbag. She didn't exactly break it. Rather, the bag had fallen off of the wooden post it was hanging from. It must have some weight to it, as Yang is struggling to position it in place. She's dropped it several times now.

The fact that she can even lift it is impressive for her size. There's just so much to be proud of in her. She doesn't need me. She's going to grow strong and independent. I can feel it. It's a painful thought, but strangely comforting at the same time.

"Huh? Hi, birdy!" She says, looking down. I don't know why I did it, but I flew down to her and landed on the fallen sandbag before she could pick it up again.

I hear Summer's footsteps approaching from behind her.

"That's alright, honey. I'll put it back on for—"

"Look, Summer. A bird!"

I hear a sharp gasp come from the figure not yet within view. After a long pause, she continues walking towards us.

"That's not just _any_ bird, Yang. That's a _raven_."

"Really!? Wow! Just like mommy?"

I can see Summer's face now. Yang's back is turned, so she can't see the bittersweet expression hanging above her. Summer Rose. Perceptive as ever.

I can only imagine what must be going through Summer's head right now. Is she happy to see me? Is she happy for Yang? Or could she even be scared of her position—and her supposed promise? She's gotten comfortable here. Is she scared that I might ruin it all? Would she actually be able to leave if I told her to?

"Yes, honey. Just like your mommy." Summer smiles at me with mixed emotions. "And you know what? I'm sure your mommy would have been really proud to see how strong you were when you carried Ruby."

Spot on as usual, as if she could read my mind. I could do without the other brat, though.

"If she could have seen how much you tried to make Daddy smile on his bad days, or how much better your kicks have been getting, or," her smile flickers as she closes her eyes, "how you said you wanted to search for her in the forest, all of those things would have made her so happy, sweetheart."

"What was mommy like, Summer?"

Summer kneels down behind Yang, who is still staring intently at me through those vivid, lilac petals. She looked like she was going to hug Yang from behind, but after hesitating, only a single hand met my daughter's shoulder.

Even I can sense the rift between them.

"Raven—your mommy—is a strong woman that stays true to her goals." Summer begins with a fancy excuse for why I committed to abandoning them all. "Although," and she smirks, "she was still such an _angel."_

After a pause, she adds, "She liked swords, but I think part her secretly liked jewelry, too. Something about rings." It's Summer, so I know it's not intentional, but I want to stab her for how much shame I just felt.

"But!" She continues, now with a brighter tone. "She was _really_ good with a sword, you know? If you want to, she can teach you when you're older. Did you know your mommy and I made a great team?" Yang's eyes are lit brighter than the sun right now.

"You saw all my little daggers before, right?" Yang nods. "Well, your mom's sword was a lot bigger, and she used to do all these fancy tricks when we were out saving people."

"Like what? Tell me! Tell me!"

 _There is so much I want to tell you._

Summer laughs at her eagerness. "Well, let's compare. You see, I just jump around a lot. Your mom? She _runs on walls._ Isn't that just cool!?"

Summer's being modest, but how she said it has Yang gawking in awe—and my heart ever so slightly warmed.

"Did she say when's she coming back?" Yang asks. Summer stares deeply into me. Her fingers that were caressing Yang's shoulder reach for and grasp my daughter's small hands. She turns Yang to face her.

"Well, Raven had something very important to do, sweetie. But," and her eyes momentarily return to me, "I know she wants to come back as soon as she can. I know she misses you and wants to see you."

"I miss her too, Summer. I can't wait. Me, Ruby, mommy, daddy, and you."

"I'd like that too, honey." Now, Summer hugs her. A tear falls down her cheeks as she looks at me. Both of us clearly noticed how Yang unconsciously included Summer only at the end.

Their embrace ends, and Yang's attention returns to me. "Can we keep it!? I like this bird!"

"I don't think so, Yang. That's up to the raven. You see, if you try to keep a bird in a cage, then it can't spread its wings and fly. But don't worry! It wouldn't have flown down here if it didn't like you, too. I'm sure it'll come back!"

Halfway through her sentence, she stopped facing Yang and rested her eyes on me, instead.

"But you're right, Yang. Your mommy and I... well, we've done things that most people would call impossible—because we had each other. No matter what might come our way, I know that she and I can get through it as long as we try together."

Some things never change, I think to myself. What a cycle of irony. Once again, Summer is dead wrong.

Still, her sentiments echo through my mind. These words—I'll never forget them. I almost wish it could work. What would Tai think if he were here?

 _Would he choose me over her?_

I flap my wings and lift off the ground. I can't take much more of this. However, as I'm flying away...

"Wait, don't go!" Yang shouts into the sky.

From up here, I see the sun reflecting in their eyes. The two of them illuminate the field with their purity. A set of lilac and silver. I wish they didn't go so well together.

"Please visit again soon." Summer says, but I've already made up my mind. This is as close to goodbye as I'll get.


	16. Chapter 16: Illusion Of Comfort

You would think someone could take a hint after being repeatedly ignored. I just want my peace.

"Boss?" The voice doesn't shut up. "Hey, Boss! Are we supposed to take this stuff back the usual way? I think this might be too much to haul."

Except I had already given instruction for circumstances like this before. Meaning, he's both oblivious _and_ inattentive. "Boss?" Ugh.

"As I had explained once before, if the cargo is ever too much for our secure route, we divide the load between two groups. Give the transport crew as much as possible, and load up the escort trucks with the leftovers. We can't bring everything, but what we can is plenty." The idiot nods and excuses himself. He had better remember this time.

Life has returned to normal. This was another successful raid on a merchant transport. Life in the kingdoms has been more stable lately, and with comfort comes coin. Not all vendors and distributors are willing to consume the additional fuel from longer, but safer flight paths—much less the premium for armed escorts. Their "savings" are our profit. Truth be told, this haul adds to an already excessive surplus, but I'm not passing on the incredibly easy raiding opportunities from the current market boom.

We can just let the storage pile up and live at ease from it. We don't even have to worry about moving; our current campsite is well hidden and secure. Besides, Summer stopped searching for me months ago.

Life has grown repetitive, and I can't help but feel myself longing for some sort of change that I can't quite figure out. Something has to change.


	17. Chapter 17: Comfort

This window has seen a lot of history in its time. I stare through the glass and into the distant forest—as if a reason remained hidden in the rustling leaves. The branches may sway in the wind, and the green may wither like beauty, but strong roots remain resolute. My life had branched into many different directions, often disrupted by as simple as a passing breeze. But each branch, even those that had broken, were always connected to—and given life—by my roots.

 _And as time has proven, my roots are here. Where I belong. In Patch._

They can't change where they come from, but roots still spread and grow, right? They start shallow, but the course of life makes them discover new depths beneath the visible surface. Bare branches, void of the life they once carried, resemble death in the darkest of fall nights. Life, however, is more than meets the eye. Ruin is replaced by roses in the spring.

I may never be able to change my roots, but I have certainly found deeper meaning.

A foggy haze collects on the glass. The moisture glistens beneath the twilight sky, as if mourning the years of heartache witnessed from this house. Here, monsters had ended the lives of countless apprentice hunters, and nearly stole the life of my daughter. Life and happiness are too easily extinguished, while regret and pain burn effortlessly and violently. And for the longest time, with each passing day, I witnessed the man outside fall deeper into heart wrenching despair. Now, he rejoices with the little girl in his arms—the source of my light. The way they glow against the coming dark, dancing into dusk, is a beauty I hope to never forget.

"Mommy, come join us!" My daughter calls, giggling through the glass that once divided us. "Plea-," I hear her start, but is interrupted by her playful shrieks as she lands into my husband's arms before being tossed into the air again. They're fine, I decide. There's always tomorrow. Comforted by that thought, I turn to the kitchen to prepare a meal for them before heading to bed early.

So much has changed, and despite the overbearing obstacles, things are better now—especially with that other woman out of our lives. I do miss her, but I feel nothing but relief. Seeing the ease on my face, I pause by the mirror to take in the woman I've become. With joy, I smile as my silver eyes reflect against myself through my black, crimson tipped hair.

* * *

The alert horn wakes me. Like clockwork, my scouts alerted the camp and several of my men are already assembling, ready to assault the approaching Grimm threat. How ironic. True to my roots, blood will free me from my nightmares. Rising from bed, I prepare my gear.

In the mirror across the room, I no longer see Summer's soft, red tipped hair. Reflected instead is my flowing jet black mane as it trails behind my every motion.

As I check my spare blades, I ask myself:

 _Why, Summer? Why? You're not part of my life anymore, so why can't you let me live in peace?_

* * *

 _Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the subtle wordplay. The previous chapter, "_ Illusion _of Comfort," demonstrated Raven's present reality. And yet, this chapter-with the_ actual _illusion is titled "Comfort." Here, Raven dreams of the life she may have had-the one that Summer now lives. The pleasant dream is, in fact, a nightmare. Ironically, the chaos that suddenly wakes her is is what liberates her from the scorn and jealousy._

 _PS: Sorry for taking so long. I do plan on finishing this one day, and the final chapter between Raven and Summer is just around the corner._


	18. Chapter 18: Solace For Solitude

C _rash_.

Across the room, the fragments of the now shattered mirror clutter the floor. This is the third night in a row.

 _This is the third damn night._

Like the night of the Grimm encounter three days ago, I started having dreams about Summer and my family again. _If I have a right to call them that._ I just want these nightmares to end _._ How can visions so peaceful be so haunting?

I rise from bed, still fatigued by my recent lack of sleep, and step into the empty stillness of my room that I've grown especially wary of. Solitude was supposed to keep me strong, I remind myself. I walk to the broken mirror. At my feet, the scattered fragments of myself stare back at me, as if I were being judged by a jury of my own guilt and fury. Still, I prefer this hollow feeling than seeing Summer's face in the mirror for yet another night. I retrieve the dagger that I unconsciously threw at the mirror and put it back in its place. The rain that was crashing down before I slept seems to have stopped. I can't bring myself to sleep again, so I step out for a breath of fresh air. The sky is open and inviting tonight.

The midnight chill beneath my wings is a therapeutic feeling. I take in the scene around me. This is a forest, but I feel as though I'm flying over an ocean. Still damp from the storm, the treetops reflect pieces of the moon back against the sky. The sea of silvered lights flash in the horizon, as if beckoning me to fly away. I turn back towards the stillness of the campsite. Below me are the lives of many that follow me for my guidance, power, and ruthless efficiency. I don't even remember half of their names. Not that it matters. With lives like ours, you can't reasonably expect someone to always be there. People come and go, live and die.

When I fly back towards the forest, something more interesting catches my eye—a lone Grimm. At this distance, it's no threat to the camp. It probably doesn't even know we're here. Still, searching for solace in "breathtaking" views is too sentimental for my tastes. I left that business to Summer. After diving straight for the Grimm, I transform and slash through it with a non-lethal cut to its side.

 _This is who I am._

I hear the beast growl behind me—or is it groaning in pain? The rustling of the grass below alerts me to its movements, and I instinctively turn to dodge the oncoming claws while kicking into the open wound. It roars again—this time clearly in agony. It desperately swings its massive arms at me while retreating. It would be flailing into dead air if I didn't walk straight into each strike, effortlessly deflecting the claws. With each parry, I follow through with my blade against its flesh. Every time it swings, I leave another wound.

It eventually stops swinging, realizing the how futile its efforts are. Still in retreat, it tries to turn and run instead. I dash into its blind side and slash through its legs. The oversized body crashes to the ground, now on all fours. Not even turning to face me—or perhaps too terrified to do so—it tries to crawl away. I follow closely behind it as the heaving black shadow approaches a bush with a familiar shade of purple.

 _Those colors won't mix,_ I tell myself and finish the beast off. The Grimm's body collapses just before the bush, purple flowers now splashed in an unfitting red.

Blood. Cruelty. And now, disappointment. All of this was unnecessary. The petals, corrupted by the sinful color of my own eyes, look back as if judging me. A brisk wind blows through my hair, shielding my eyes from their contempt. The momentary flash of black allows me a brief escape into my thoughts. For some reason, I thought what I'd done could clear my mind.

I guess I can take a moment to be sentimental like Summer. I kneel down beside the flowers.

What do I look like right now, I wonder? If someone came passing by, what would they see first? The discolored flowers? The bloodied body of a monster? Or the woman kneeling beside both, clearly out of place? The unnecessary and excessive stains on my clothes make me question which one of us was actually the monster.

Am I really this kind of woman? To think it took a murder to accept my grief. Jealousy. Regret. Shame.

 _Longing. Loneliness. Love._

I stare back into the petals. I thought that I could move on from you after I left. But all I did was run away. I realize now that I can't move on until I truly let you go. I'm not the kind of mother that deserves you. I know this.

But it's hard. I don't want to say goodbye again. I really don't. It was hard enough to whisper goodbye to you from a distance. I can't bring myself to say goodbye again, within my heart. If these painful attachments are all I can keep, part of me selfishly wants to at least hold on to them for as long as I can.

I remember the promise I made to myself long ago, for Tai. I chose to stay strong for him until the very end—which clearly hasn't come yet. Tomorrow is a new day, and there are oaths to keep. But for now…

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for being a liar. And that I can't keep such a simple promise. Please, let me have my moment of weakness, alone._

The rain returns. The petals are cleansed. Before them, I, the woman claiming to be the feared and powerful Raven Branwen, cower from my emotions beneath the unrelenting downpour.


	19. Chapter 19: Bonds

I'm back at the accursed little cottage. To move on with my life, I need to put my past behind me.

I perch myself on a nearby branch and spot Tai and Qrow through the kitchen window. Tai is pacing back and forth, across from Qrow. Looks like my brother's drinking again. The empty bottles along the table suggest that Tai had his share of drinks, too.

"Really, Qrow? Really?" Taiyang's enraged voice echoes into the field. I wasn't expecting to see them arguing.

The girls are on the second floor. I don't know how long they've been arguing, but the girls are clearly distressed. Yang is holding her crying sister. She reminds me of myself when Qrow was a boy.

"Can't we just leave this at work, Tai?" Qrow says in a calm, yet agitated voice. Something must have happened between them at Signal Academy.

"Work. Right. Which is it, then? You seem to know what's best. Should I keep working? Or should I just quit?" Taiyang answers, sharply. "Who are you to make judgments, anyway? You just passively float through everything without a care in the world."

Whatever this is—it's personal. I can only assume that the alcohol is letting repressed feelings come to surface. I fly to the roof and perch just above the window to hear them better.  
"For the record, being aloof and carefree aren't exactly good examples, either." Taiyang's not yelling anymore, but he's still infuriated.

"Ouch, Tai. C'mon, you know what I really meant. It should be obvious. You've seen the girls. They're a lot happier when someone comes home, but that's just because they're becoming more and more lonely when everyone's away. They're kids. They need a role model to look up to, not just an adult to tuck them into bed."

"You think I don't know that?" Taiyang hastily replies. "But we need food, Qrow. The other supplies aren't exactly free, either."

I'm still piecing this all together. There are three people who could watch over the girls. Why is no one available?

"Why don't you be their role model, then?" Taiyang starts to raise his voice again. "How about it, Qrow? Quit recon and stop volunteering at Signal. Actually, no. I take it back. I like not having my house burn down from dumb 'luck.'"

My brother's semblance. Again. It has an ugly history of manifesting in different ways; friendship was no exception. It's the reason for his aloof, loner attitude—and failure at leadership, I remind myself.

"And then there's this!" Taiyang swings open one of the upper cabinets. And then another. Liquor lined the upper shelves in both. At least Qrow made sure they were out of the children's reach. Not that it mattered.  
"Real role model material. Uncle of the year. And don't you dare pin this situation on Summer."

"I wasn't going to. Summer's innocent in all this, Tai. I'm not stupid." Qrow defends himself. Taiyang rolled his eyes at the last sentence. Continuing,  
"There's no one more suited for this op—and it's another solid lead." By "lead," I assume, he meant me.

I did my homework. Summer was apparently back and forth on a long term investigation and rescue mission for numerous villagers kidnapped by a roaming bandit group in Anima. Ozpin also wanted to avoid any unnecessary deaths since the job is in a different kingdom. It's become a delicate situation, so they needed a specialist with the right mix of combat proficiency, tracking, and "people skills." Like Summer. Grimm excluded, Summer's not exactly the killing type, either.  
The culprits aren't anyone from my tribe, though, so she's wasting her time.

Besides, I'll be seeing her next.

"We're just doing the best we can for now. We'll take care of things here while she's away." Qrow adds, assuringly. He's holding his cool surprisingly well for someone who's been drinking so much.

"Oh, so it's 'we' now? You hid the truth just like 'she' did." I prepared myself for his anger and blame. He's not saying it to my face, but it doesn't make the weight on my heart any lighter. "Summer wouldn't be gone so long if you'd just fess up where 'she' was."

I don't like being brought up this like, but I guess am partly to blame for Summer's absence. The natures of the kidnappings do resemble how I work. At least the boys are being vague enough. I'm glad Yang doesn't know they're talking about me.  
Still, this is disheartening. Taiyang used to be a happy drunk. Now he's just looking for something to blame.

This explains Summer's absence, though. Great parenting, Summer. You sure know how to prioritize. And to think I believed she was done searching for me.

"Are you serious? How was I supposed to know she'd keep trying to dodge us? Come on, Tai. Why would I hide anything from you two? We're in this together." Qrow pleads, pathetically. Father would be rolling in his grave if he learned how spineless his son had become.

"Are we really, though? 'We're in this together?' That's hardly what you said at Signal. You had absolutely no right saying I wasn't being there for my girls. Especially when I have to protect them from YOUR family and YOUR burdens. 'Together?' No, Qrow—we're not. When you're not a walking natural disaster, you're drunk. When you're not drunk, you're irresponsible."

Wait, what? What in the hell just happened?  
Years of partnership and trust, crumbling to pieces. And I've been gone too long to understand how this came to be.

Qrow hides behind his drink, defeated.  
"Fine. I can tell I'm not welcome here anymore. But tell me, Tai; have you even thought about what you'd actually do if you found 'her?' Summer still surprises the hell out of me, but unlike you, Summer made her point very clear. How about you? Would you really let Summer do it? Think about 'everyone else' involved."  
I assume by"everyone else," he must mean the girls. He finishes his drink, but it looks like he's not done speaking.

"You think right now is a mess? Ha! Imagine if you 'succeeded' and found her." Qrow says, sharply.  
Taiyang looks ready to punch him, but doesn't answer. Whatever Qrow is talking about, it's turned the tables in this argument.

Qrow stands, now face to face with Taiyang, staring him down.  
"You know what? I don't think you even know what you really want. Me? I can't do anything about my curse. I can't choose my luck, but I still own up to anything that happens. You? You've got the freedom to act and choose. And you've done nothing. You know Summer's intentions, and you've just let her keep searching, despite her insane promise. You think that's fair? She's doing this for you, but do you honestly think she's not scared of having to give you up?"

Oh.

That's right. I remember it clearly.  
Qrow said that if I came back, Summer would let everything go. She wanted us to be a family again. I can't believe she really meant that. Can't that woman be selfish just once? Why does she make herself so hard to hate? And despite her intentions, but Tai hasn't stopped her. Deep down, though, she probably wishes he would. This really is a mess.

Would Tai even choose me at this point? Whatever the answer, I can't choose him. If what Qrow said was true, then Tai's the only one who hasn't made up his mind. We can never go back to what we once had.

Qrow storms out, slamming the door behind him. He's too angry to notice me overhead as he looks up at the girls in the window. Still holding her sister and her fighting tears, Yang waves a slow, shaking goodbye to her uncle. She doesn't even understand what's going on. He turns away with his usual dejected sigh and walks off.

"Don't worry, little firecracker. I'm not gonna disappear on you like my sister. I'll keep watch overhead; you just keep being a good big sis, you hear?"  
His oath is just a whisper against the dusk, but it's still far more than anything I've done.

I can't present myself to either of these two after what just happened. I was hoping to save her for last, but I should let the boys heal. I open a portal and prepare to confront Summer. She's still taking work in Anima to find me. I'll make her job easier.

That's strange, though. Is my portal flickering?


	20. Chapter 20: Drown The Tender Reed

As soon as I exit the portal, I'm greeted by an unexpected sight. To be cautious, I wait in the trees, listening. Below me is the lone body of a man. I can only barely see the handle of the knife between his eyes.

Something is very wrong. This was too efficient. There was clearly no effort in trying to capture this man alive. What's more, the surroundings are much too clean to suggest much fighting was involved. Whoever this man is, he was executed without being given much of a chance. Or mercy.

The first problem here is that Summer doesn't kill. I've seen knives like this pierce through countless Grimm, but never another person.  
The second problem is that my portals are, for lack of a better word, scrambled. My semblance can still sense that Taiyang and my brother aren't nearby, but I can't seem to open another portal. Wherever this forest is, Summer's here alone—and she's desperate.

No time to lose. I transform and fly towards what I think is the sound of movement. I was hoping to finish this before dusk, but I can't warp directly to Summer. Instead, I'll have to find her visually. It's subtle, but the sound is getting quieter. More specifically, they're moving further away. And now, there's one less set of footsteps mixed in the noise. Another death, but the pace doesn't slow.

She's being chased—no. She's being hunted. If she's willing to use lethal force, then she's concluded that her life is in danger. Could these really be the bandits Ozpin had her investigating? That bastard. Of course there was more to it than he was letting on. I was wondering why he sent Summer instead of Qrow, considering Qrow's ability. I'll let them figure that out later. For now, I need to find Summer.

I'm falling behind. I'll be quicker on foot, but I'll sacrifice the element of surprise. I land and continue pursuit. I'm getting closer, but as expected, one of her pursuers has turned around to intercept me. I wish I had time to interrogate this person to decipher Ozpin's motives, but I don't have that luxury.

"Well, ain't this a surprise. We get not one, but two beauties today. You, though, I'm gonna savor killing slowly."  
I wish I could say the same. Whoever this guy is, he's lucky I don't have time to torture him. His death will be quick. His voice is oddly familiar, though.

"What's the matter, Raven? Don't recognize me? How about this, then?" He raises his left hand. He's missing fingers. I had wondered how he identified me. And now, I remember why.

"I didn't know your name back then, and I especially don't care for it now." There's nothing else I recognize from this man except those hands. Before I settled my tribe into the sense of stability it has now, there were a few troublemakers. This was one of the men I exiled.

I took my anger out on a man because I couldn't wear Tai's ring. Years later, that same man tries to kill Summer. What a small world.

"I don't have time for this. You have 5 seconds. Step aside and settle your grudges another day, or I split op—"

"I really wish Salem could have been there to actually kill you. If only I could have seen you myself. I heard you were scared shitless. Did you like it? My gift?"

My eyes widen. This asshole staged Salem's attack on the camp? Her memory terrifies me, but remembering the dying screams at my feet infuriate me even more. I ignore the ominous black pool collecting at his feet. I've heard enough. Time's up.  
"Look at your face! Ha! You don't scare me, Raven. My guys will have that other girl's head in minutes. As for you? You're in for a surpri—"

I hope his mind reacted quicker than the rest of his senses. I quickly put him behind me and continue my chase. Maybe he might have been able to finish his sentence—or frankly, make any other satisfyingly agonizing noises—if his head was still attached. I'm passing on gratifying vengeance for you, Summer. You owe me.

Just a bit more. The movement ahead of me just stopped. Seconds after, I see shards of reflected sunset thrown in all directions. One of Summer's throwing knives fly past my face, just barely missing. The blood trailing from it marks at least one more threat eliminated.

I jump into a nearby tree to assess the situation. There's a small clearing ahead. It looks like she paused there as bait. Very sly, Summer, but you missed one. Her now dead pursuers attempted to surround her, consequently revealing their positions—a fatal mistake. This airhead doesn't need long to throw a knife into her targets. The lone survivor approaches her in the open, strangely unphased by the bodies.

Something's not right here. Everyone else was well armed, but this person approaches in nothing but a black cloak. Summer's hides her throwing knives under her own clothes, so she of all people should know not to let her guard down. Summer eyes the figure with caution, as do I. With steps as heavy as her breathing, she backs into the nearby trees, placing obstacles between the two of them.

She's exhausted. And wounded. The red dripping from her torn cloak must be how they continued to track her. Summer can't safely turn her back and retreat at this distance, not without identifying the current threat. I have to move in. I'm in much better condition and from fatigued—nor wounded. I have a feeling person and their semblance must be the reason my portals are disrupted. For me to go home the same way I came, they've got to die.

"Raven?" Summer gasps in shock. I'm just as surprised. I dove straight for the cloaked figure and slashed it in half. The top half of the cloak just landed on my arm, dead and weightless.

It was empty.

I look and listen around me in a panic. I can't open a portal to get us out, there's still a threat somewhere. And nearby. Is it Salem? With every ounce of my being, I hope it isn't.

"Raven!" Summer's yelling grabs my attention. Behind her is a giant black shadow. For a moment, I'm relieved the shadow is there, not here. Before I can dash and get Summer out of the way, she screams, "Behind you!"

Time feels like it's frozen in ice. This chilling feeling is just like Salem's attack on the camp. Behind me. Behind me!

In desperation, I blindly thrust my sword behind me. There's resistance, but it went straight through. I got it, I tell myself. Whatever it is, I feel the body falling. But it's still too close. I don't want it this close to me. I can't see it, and it terrifies me. Salem's face haunts my imagination, and I jump forward to get away.

Did I kill it? Was it her? Did I kill her? As my feet touch ground, and before I can finish turning to confirm the kill, the shadow in the opposite corner of my eye regains my attention—by crushing Summer's bones. The agony that follows assaults my conscience with the guilt of what I've done.

"Raven, help me! Please!" She repeatedly cries for help between her pained screams and the dark figure's thrashing. She doesn't have the strength to fight back or escape anymore. All she can do is scream my name. And her daughter's. And Yang's.  
My mind flashes back to the vision of Summer's outstretched hand, pushing me away from certain death.

This ridiculous woman that was willing to give up her life to save mine, and do so with a smile.  
This frustratingly annoying airhead that still carries around her neck the ring I covet but cannot wear.  
This persistent bitch that stole my life from me, but searched for two years to willingly give it back.  
This illogically selfless friend that is being repeatedly beaten—all because I was too selfish and afraid for myself to warn about the monster behind her.

So much of me hates you. Even more of me is ashamed by you. But I don't want you to die.

I jump straight for the Grimm as it lifts Summer's fragile, broken figure into the air.  
It all happens in an instant. I cut off the beasts arm, freeing Summer from its grip. Another arm goes straight for my neck. My sword follows my momentum, plunging straight into the oncoming arm. Now anchored to the arm, I use my sword to pull myself straight into the beast's face and drive my spare dagger straight through the enormous jaws. The life instantly drains from its eyes as the fangs that now surround my arm go limp.  
It died before it could put strength behind the bite.

I hear Summer's body crash into the ground behind me. The gasps and panicked breaths assure me she's still alive. There's no relief yet. I feel my semblance and portals restored, but I keep imagining Salem's maniacal laugh in my head. Or rather, I hope I'm imagining it.  
Before I ask how she's doing, "Summer, do you hear that?"

"No," followed by another gasp for air, "nothing. Raven," she's barely able to breathe properly, let alone speak, "thank you."

No, Summer. I should be thanking you. It was just my imagination after all.

* * *

 _Just remember_  
 _In the winter_  
 _Far beneath the bitter snows_  
 _Lies the seed_  
 _That with the sun's love_  
 _In the spring_  
 _Becomes the rose_

 _\- Amanda McBroom, Bette Midler_


	21. Epilogue: The More The Merrier

"So that's what the 'kidnappings' were. I should have figured all the victims were already dead. Do you think Ozpin knew Salem was somehow involved?" Raven Branwen calmly asks from across table.  
The tone of her voice says she's not actually asking about Ozpin. Rather, she's asking if I still trust his judgment. It's only been a week. Is she already over it, or did she just not care?

"There's no doubt that I was the safer choice to continue the investigation. But I definitely wouldn't have been able to discover the same leads like Summer did. Still, we should have traded places after acquiring enough intel. Especially after figuring out she was being targeted." I say this with guilt to my older sister. I want to believe in Ozpin.

But it really should have been me out there instead.

"Qrow. She made her choice. If there was one thing Summer was selfish about, it was her selflessness. She didn't want to put anyone else 'in danger.'" Raven's matter-of-fact way of speaking really pisses me off sometimes.  
"It was a stupid move. Salem's men were specifically targeting individuals with silver eyes. You know Ozpin would have recognized this pattern. Summer wasn't just chosen at random—and she likely already knew. But, she committed to the decision."

She's not wrong. I can't deny that. Nonetheless, strategically speaking, Summer was, unfortunately, the perfect candidate. She would have eventually been followed by the very people she was seeking, so of course she'd pick up the right clues faster than I could have.  
She wouldn't have had to search like I would—the leads would literally come to her.

"You still don't know why he didn't tell her, do you?" Raven asks, claiming to know the answer.

"If you're going to give me another speech about how much you hate Ozpin and our cause, save it. I have enough to deal with trying to take care of Tai from a distance since I'm not welcome anymore. Getting into a bar fight with you is trouble I don't need."

"Your 'cause?' You don't even know what you're fighting for, Qrow. You don't even understand the man's motives, good or bad. You're going to regret blindly following him. Frankly, I'm surprised you still do. Especially after all this."  
She leans back into her chair and crosses her arms. She could at least look me in the eye after insulting me. But, in a different tone, she asks, "Have you forgotten? What color are her daughter's eyes? Of course Ozpin didn't tell her. She'd have done something far more reckless, sooner."

I hate to admit it, but Raven's right. Ruby. She has the same silver eyes.  
If Ozpin told Summer the full details behind the kidnappings, who knows what she'd have done to protect Ruby. Summer, of all people, was apparently killing those bandits without mercy.  
She used to try saving everyone she could. Even her enemies. I can't imagine Summer being driven crazy enough to kill so coldly.

She should have just run away from the beginning. Instead, she clearly wanted them all dead.

"So now that you get it, do you still believe in Ozpin? You're going down the wrong path, Qrow." She has the audacity to call it the "wrong" path? Despite her lifestyle?

"I don't want to argue about that anymore, Raven. I'm tired. Give me a break. I'm still mourning." I still remember looking through the other side of that portal. I'm glad Raven warped to me instead of Tai.  
He was so broken after Raven left him.

I can't imagine him moving on if he saw how horribly Summer died.

"So what exactly happened after Salem... did what she did? Your portal closed before I could jump through, and all I saw at the end was," I hesitate. This is a painful sentence to finish.  
Seeing Summer's chest ripped open is not an easy thing to remember. "Summer... collapsing."

Raven stays silent. We haven't been on good terms for years now, but she's still my sister. My family. She had to face Salem in person, alone. I shouldn't remind her of that. "Did Summer at least die instantly?"

"No." She gives the answer I didn't want to hear. She could have at least lied to me. Like she always does.  
"She... did something. She fell to the ground. All I had left was my spare dagger, but she did something."

"Salem? Or Summer?" I ask. Raven is never this shaky in her speech.

"Summer. I think. There was this white flash. It was only for an instant, but after that, Salem's presence just disappeared. So, no. I didn't get to fight her and discover any weaknesses, if that's what you're asking."

"I see." I'll have to ask Ozpin about this light. If it was from Summer, then—and I hate thinking like this—but maybe one day it could save Ruby, too.  
"Raven. What were Summer's last words?"

Silence again. That look on her face makes me regret asking. Maybe she did care about Summer after all.

"What you would expect, honestly." She says, looking down at the floor. "She wanted me to 'believe.' She said that if we all reunited, we could defeat Salem. Together." Raven doesn't sound convinced.  
"But most of all, she wanted me to promise to take care of the kids. To be happy again. To be a good mother for Yang and her daughter."

As I would expect from Summer. On the other hand, Raven's despair was a somewhat of a surprise. But I know my sister enough to doubt her. To be sure...

"So. You lied to her, right?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Good."

~~~Patch, just after midnight.~~~

There's some really loud noises downstairs. Did uncle Qrow come back? Daddy sounds mad again. I hope he's not mad. I miss uncle. They got mad at each other and Uncle Qrow went to a different house.

"Psssst. Wake up sleepyhead!" Big sis whispers while poking my face. It's annoying!

"I'm awake! Stoppit!"

"Shhh! Be quiet, crazy! We're gonna check on daddy. Remember the cookie jar?"

I nod. It's so high up now. Daddy put it where uncle Qrow used to put all his fancy water.

"Good. Yesterday, I found how to get it! We're gonna get some for daddy, Kay?"

"Yeah! Another mission, Yang?"

"Yup! But we have to be super quiet so uncle Qrow doesn't hear us. He's got super good hearing. He finds us all the time, everywhere, remember?"

Bvvvt! I zip my lips and follow big sis. Super top secret! We'll give them both cookies so they stop fighting. I'm glad uncle Qrow is back.  
On the way down the stairs, I keep hearing daddy saying mommy's name. Is mommy okay? He sounds sad. I hope we still have medicine. Just in case. Oh no!  
Clunk! I tripped! Yang's gonna kill me!

"Shhhh! Ruby, are you okay?"  
Uh-oh. I think they heard Yang. They made noises when she said that. The window just opened! No, Uncle Qrow! Don't leave!

"Wait!" I open the door and run in. But uncle Qrow isn't here. There's just a black bird on the window. Why's it staring at me? It's creepy!  
"Daddy? Where's mommy?" He was saying her name earlier.

"Oh, sweetheart... Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He sounds so sad.

"Are you sad daddy? Yang and I wanna give you cookies." Uh. Huh!?  
"Hey! Daddy?"

He just picked me up and started hugging me, but he's shaking a lot. "Daddy, did mommy get sick on the mission? We have some medicine still, so it's okay."

"Ruby, mommy's on a really important mission. She's gonna be gone for a long time. I'm sorry sweetie."

No... No no no! I haven't seen mommy in FOREVER. Doesn't she miss us? Why can't she visit? I... I'm gonna cry. I don't like this.

Big sis finally walks in now, kinda slow though. "Ruby! It's okay, don't cry. I overheard from uncle Qrow one time that Summer hangs around Anima a lot. You remember that big place on the map?"  
I nod.

"They've got super good food there. She's probably getting cool stuff for us. Right daddy?" Daddy doesn't say anything. He just stopped moving. Yang's right though. So, squeeze!

"Hey, Ruby, that tickles!" Hmph. Hugs are supposed to make you happy, not laugh. He always cheers up Yang does it like that.

Yang's at the window now. Uh, she kinda jumped?  
"Hi birdy! I missed you!" Yang says. I guess she forgot the cookies. Abort mission!  
"Daddy," Yang's pulling on daddy's sleeve, "can we keep that bird? I made a comfy box with a little blanket in my room. I'll take good care of it!"

Daddy looks at big sis and the bird over and over. "Ah, sorry sweetie. Birds like that are bad luck. It's no good. We can't have it in the house."

"Awwww! Please?"

"Yang, trust me. It's no good."

"Are you suuure? Summer really likes this kind of bird. She said it was a raven, just like my mom! Isn't that cool!?"

"Yang!"  
Uh oh... Daddy's mad. "Yang."  
He's breathing super hard, but he's not as loud now. Maybe he's not mad.  
"Yang, just listen to me. Okay? That's not a good kind of bird to have in the house. But when you're older—both of you—we can get a pet. I promise. Don't you two like puppies?"

"REALLY!?" I'm so happy!  
"I love puppies!"

Daddy tells me some weird stuff about when I'm older. But that's what he ALWAYS says. He better not forget, or I won't forgive him! Looks like big sis is saying bye to the birdy.

She's waving her arms all crazy by the window. "Shoo! Shoo! Sorry birdy. But my daddy doesn't like you. So you've gotta go. I'm gonna miss you! But you can't keep coming back, okay?"  
She leans in close to it, but it doesn't get scared away. Cool! I think she's whispering.  
"But pssst! I bet he'll like you if you can get Summer to come home. You gotta go now, though."

It's just staring at her. Aww. I don't think it wants to leave. Oh wait! There it goes! It probably wasn't very happy, though.

"Daddy, can birds cry too?" I ask.

"No, sweetie. I've never seen one cry before."

~~~~~12 years later. Above Haven's Vault~~~~~

An entire decade, and the cycle continues.  
Still, I have to stay focused for Vernal and our soon to be guests. Keeping that relic under my control and out of Yang's hands is the only way I can protect both my daughter and my tribe. She can handle this "Cinder" character.

"There is no beating Salem!" I scream at my brother and the children he's damning.

Summer's daughter steps forward. From her delusional beliefs to the ridiculous hood, she is just too familiar.

Just like a painful memory, twelve years ago.

~~~Past~~~

We were so close. Qrow was right there, on the other side of the portal that just closed, and something is preventing me from opening another.  
The moment I saw Salem's hand in my face—that pale as death skin, I panicked. I was so fixated on the hand that I didn't notice the blood. Nor where it came from. I didn't even realize that I dropped Summer and let her fall to the ground.  
I sense it. Salem's behind me. This haunting laughter in my head is coming from the monster behind me.

"Have you completely forgotten about your friend? I wanted to see you despair, but my—you're selfish. First, you didn't warn her. Now you won't even look down to check on her." Her echoing laughter in my head continues.

My sword is far beyond reach. All I have left is this dagger. I'm sorry Summer. I thought she'd have vanished, like at the camp. I didn't think she'd be here in person.  
I take a deep breath and turn to face the witch. I look down at Summer. Our eyes meet. There's no strength in her body left, but she still has it in herself to smile. Trying to console me? I wonder.

The sudden flash of white was at least painless. To think I believed the witch was giving me a moment with my dying friend. I had hoped that Yang would search for me one day; to be with her mother, to be my heiress to lead the tribe. Now, I can only hope that she never has to face Salem.

Except Salem's gone. My vision returns. The area is clear. My semblance is free again. She's really gone. I'm... safe?

Summer, did you do this?

I rush to her side and carefully place my arms beneath her, although I know she'll be dead before I can carry her to safety. She knows it, too. She slowly shakes her head, rejecting my gesture. Her lips are shaking. These are going to be her final words. I lean in closer. All she can manage are short whispers. Most people would die from shock by now, but she...

"Raven. I know. You were mad. So long. Please. Closure. Say it now."

...keeps herself alive to bring me peace. And we don't have time for me to waste on hesitation.

"Summer, I hated you. You've been a source of my shame for the past few years. But," I can't pause because of my shame, I remind myself. She's dying.  
I continue, "It's because I was jealous. You're a better leader. A better wife. A better mother. Everything I wish I could have had in my life. Everything that fate won't allow me. I'm sorry. For everything."  
Her pained smile. I hope she's happy. She asked for the truth. But perhaps I should have done her a favor and lied. The truth is ugly. Her already faint whispers are even quieter now.

"Don't cry, angel. Your eyes. Too pretty. Like rubies." I vaguely recall her telling me this once before. Now isn't the time for your silly jokes, Summer.  
"Ruby. Ruby. Ruby!" She's gasping now, as if trying to scream those words. Should I feel ashamed for forgetting that was her daughter's name?  
"Raven, please. Believe. The team. We can win. Salem. We can. Together."  
She sounds as though she's trying to cough, but can't muster the strength to. Whatever she says next will be the last.

"Please. Care for Yang. Ruby. Promise me. You can. You are. A good mom."  
I see she wasn't joking earlier. The tears landing on her face really are mine.

"Promise. Please. Be happy."

I know she can't feel it anymore, so I take her hand and hold it where she can at least see. She's one of the most perceptive people I know. She's hard to fool. This time, I hope I succeed. I owe her at least this one favor.  
Wrapping her fingers in mine, I lie to her.

"I promise, Summer."

~~~Present~~~

This girl's voice is just as grating as her mother's.

"You're wrong. We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us. People to help us. We had each other!"

These words. I can't help but feel as though I've heard them before.

"Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together," the girl continues. Shaken, but certain.

It's as though she's trying to say what her mother couldn't finish. Would you be proud of your daughter, Summer?

"Please." She begs, repeating a gesture I can't bring myself to forget. I recall the face of the woman that saved my life so many years ago.  
Another war in another decade, but I still find myself haunted by the outstretched hand of a Rose.

Yang. Tai.  
I'll always love you both, but there's no turning back. Tomorrow is a new day, and there are oaths to keep.  
I will steel my mind with the steel in my hand.

"You sound," I glare into final fragment of Summer's legacy, "just like your mother."

* * *

About the epilogue:  
"You sound just like your mother" is an allusion to Volume 5.

At the end of Volume 5, Yang and Raven share an emotional exchange that I interpreted as Yang's final cry for help; One last chance for Raven to do the right thing—to save her daughter.

Raven's decision, and the emotion she displayed, are what inspired me to write this story.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
